Evil Angel
by Deanna Saber
Summary: Adopted from KamikazeNamui! What if Lucifer wasn't like the Winchesters were told? What is he doesn't loathe humanity, all because of a little human boy? Read as this change shakes the foundation of the Wizarding World, and the lives of the Winchester boys. Rating (and genre because I'm terrible at rating genre) liable to change. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Evil Angel  
** Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover.

Disclaimer on profile.

 _Summary: What if Lucifer wasn't like the Winchesters were told? What is he doesn't loathe humanity, all because of a little human boy? Read as this change shakes the foundation of the Wizarding World and the lives of the Winchester boys._

 ** _Pairings: Castiel/Lucifer, Harry/?, possible others (?)._**

 _Warnings and other stuff: OOC-ness, AU, Yaoi, time/dimensional travel, Androgynous!Lucifer, BAMF!Lucifer, Nice!Lucifer, blood, torture, death (it's Supernatural… what do you expect?), Select-Wizard!Bashing, maybe more…_

 **NOTE: This is adopted from NamikazeKamui. The first 7 chapters are from him/her (?), and re-written in my style. This is simply so you guys can get used to my style of writing rather than jumping from one style to another. The rest is from me. Updates will be slow because I have just started A-levels and THERE IS SO MUCH WORK! (and I have far too many stories on the go…)**

 **I have only watched up to the end of Season 9, so sorry if there are any revelations from the succeeding seasons. I only know about the Darkness through an up-to-date friend, otherwise, I know nothing and am making things up as I go (in some cases).**

 **I originally was going to put a song at the beginning of each chapter, but I couldn't find a good one.**

* * *

He didn't understand. He simply couldn't.

He didn't understand why his Father loved the blundering human race over his own children - the angels in Heaven. What was so special about them? Why were they told by Father to protect and care for them? They were only animals, and it was not only him who thought this. The humans would only destroy the work their Father did to create their home of the Earth, through their own selfishness.

He put all of his effort into persuading his Father to not let the humans remain on Earth, they would only destroy that beautiful planet. However, his pleas weren't heard by his Father. Instead, he was told by Him to put his faith into the human race, just as He had done. Father knew that they would guard the Earth and would never let anyone, including themselves, to destroy that beautiful planet.

He didn't believe Him. Or rather, he didn't believe in _them._ He had seen darkness within the human's souls, and it sickened him. Just how could his Father put His faith in such an arrogant race?

However, his love for his Father was too vast; so he put all of his efforts into making his Father see the true cruelty the human race was capable of, to see how much of a failure his beloved humans were! In his desperation, he resorted to outright rebellion, but his efforts failed. He was charged with the act of treason, due to his lack of Faith and betrayal. His punishment was delegated to his brother, Michael, which was advised by his Father. The punishment in question was unheard of. It had never been given to any angel in Heaven before, and it was him – _an archangel_ – who received it.

He would be the first angel sealed within the ninth layer of Hell, caged for the rest of eternity, or until someone broke 66 of the 666 seals on his prison.

It broke him.

For millennia, he observed the pitiful humans behind figurative bars and was enraged by them. For they did exactly what he predicted. He watched as they slowly began to destroy the planet his Father had created for them; they killed and slaughtered each other for meaningless reasons: colour, gender, sexuality, religion – all pointless. They forsook his Father except for when times drew truly desperate. Then they prayed. All he wanted to do was be rid of his chains, and his cage obliterated, so he could wreak righteous punishment on those ungrateful apes.

How dare they! How dare they destroy his Father's work, his Fathers gift! How dare they blame his Father for their own mistakes! How dare they take, and take, and take from his Father, without returning anything in thanks! They belittle his Father's work, instead of feeling the gratitude that they should have for his Father!

Those thoughts swarmed in his mind and festered, until the day he forgot. The day when he entered the dream realm, the realm where the subconscious mind of the humans dwelled. The day when he forgot his anger towards the human race in lieu for a child he found.

The day he met Harry Potter.

* * *

**Anyway, here's the first chapter! Feel free to Review, and be sure to send me some constructive analysis if needed! :) Named this after the song "Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin :) See you next chapter! :D**

 **Note: Thanks to** Komatsu no Koseki **for showcasing the error I made above :) Another thanks to** Myread88 **for another error in one of the beginning sentences.**

* * *

 **THIS HAS NOW BEEN BETA-ED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Evil Angel  
** Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover.

Disclaimer on profile.

 _Summary: What if Lucifer wasn't like the Winchesters were told? What is he doesn't loathe humanity, all because of a little human boy? Read as this change shakes the foundation of the Wizarding World and the lives of the Winchester boys. _

_**Pairings: Castiel/Lucifer, Harry/?, possible others (?).**_

 _Warnings and other stuff: OOC-ness, AU, Yaoi, time/dimensional travel, Androgynous!Lucifer, BAMF!Lucifer, Nice!Lucifer, blood, torture, death (it's Supernatural… what do you expect?), Select-Wizard!Bashing, maybe more…_

 **NOTE: I have changed and added bits of this chapter (sorry Kamikazekamui!). And repeating, I have only watched up to the end of Season 9, so sorry if there are any revelations from the succeeding seasons. I only know about the Darkness through an up-to-date friend, otherwise, I know nothing and am making things up as I go (in some cases).**

* * *

He walked in the darkness of the dream realm with a frown on his usually stoic face. He knew that due to his status as an archangel (as much as his _brothers_ loathed to admit it) he could enter the humans dream realm whenever he wished, he just didn't want to. Why would he want to be near those revolting creatures when he didn't need to be?

But three days ago, he bit the bullet and gave in to the underlying curiosity in the corner of his mind. He sneered at the humans within the human's dreams. "Disgusting…" he muttered as he saw the dark, evil things found within the minds of some of the human kind. His hate towards them mounted with each step he took.

Until he heard crying. Young crying.

Curious to see what the source was, he wandered towards it and froze when he saw the origin of the sound. It was a boy, no older than four years old. His hair, was black, and naturally messy, with porcelain, delicate white skin. What incited his fury were the bruises that marred the small, fragile body of the child.

Someone abused this boy.

"Disgusting! What kind of animal would inflict pain on their young! On such a vulnerable and fragile child!" his molten gold eyes glowed slightly with his increase in emotion. " _This_ is why I hate mortals, they like to inflict pain on each other and feel some kind of satisfaction from it."

Caught up in his thoughts, he failed to notice the paling eyes of the boy open and rest on him.

"W-Who are you?"

He looked at the boy's green eyes that shone with fear and pain, making him curse inwardly at the stupidity of mortals. Shaking his head, he began to take slow, careful steps towards the pained boy. He froze when the child flinched away from him. He quickly raised his hands in a surrender position in response.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help."

Minutes slowly ticked by, as tension slowly seeped out of his bones. He still looked at him with weary eyes, however. "Y-you want to help me?" he asked, with a slightly hopeful tone.

"Yes." He nodded, before continuing his approach to the boy. Analysing the injuries on the boy's body, and expertly hid the rage that swelled within him. "Who hurt you, little one?"

The boy gave a shuddery gasp, before curling in on himself. "It doesn't matter… I deserve it. I'm a freak." He informed the man, like how one would comment on the weather.

Lucifer's golden eyes glowed with a slight menacing light when he heard the child's title. "No, no. You're not a freak, child." He gently told him.

"But my uncle…"

"Your uncle is wrong." He whispered to the young boy. He couldn't believe what he was about to say… "God didn't create the human race to fight and hurt each other due to needless differences. They are all the same in His eyes. The only thing that makes them different from each other is the faith they have in Him."

"F-Faith?" he whispered, hope brimming in his eyes.

He couldn't believe that he was having this conversation with this child, but something inside of him was urging him to do this, that he needed to do this. "Yes, faith. Faith is," he paused, unsure of how to word the definition, as well as giving him the time to swallow the disbelief swimming in the bottom of his throat. "Faith is believing in something that your eyes cannot see; when your heart believes that God works in mysterious ways and will never let harm come to any of His," Lucifer subtly gritted his teeth. "beloved creations." Okay, he definitely couldn't believe that he was having this conversation.

"So, God will never abandon me?" Okay, now you could definitely see the hope shining in his eyes, almost blinding his own eyes from the shining emerald orbs peering up at him.

Pain laced and pricked at his heart when he heard the question. Truthfully, he couldn't answer that question due to his own personal question. After all, his Father has abandoned him by sending him to the ninth layer of Hell. However, just for the sake of this child, he would give him hope that his heart couldn't believe.

"Yes. God will never abandon you." He stated, with faux seriousness lacing his voice.

The brilliant smile that appeared on the child's face made his Grace – as worn, corrupted and mangled it was – shine with happiness, an emotion that he hadn't felt since he had been cut off from Heaven and put into the ninth layer of Hell. Slowly, with great care, he cupped the boy's small face with his hands and concentrated. He gave a soft smirk as the boy's wounds disappeared as he channelled a small amount of his Grace to heal him.

He softened inside when a wide smile that was practically emitting waves of happiness and awe, before the child launched himself at him, wrapping his small, frail arms around his much larger frame. This action made him freeze with disbelief and his eyes widened when the boy whispered something he never thought that he would hear from a human.

"Thank you…"

Those two simple words broke the barriers and walls he had built around his heart in one stroke. Realisation slowly dawned on him that maybe, maybe there was the slightest possibility that not all humans were as pathetic and disgusting as he thought. Perhaps his Father had seen that there would be some humans who would give birth to a child that would worship his Father like those in the past. Maybe, just maybe, this child was one of them.

"What is your name?" he asked. "My name is Harry!"

He licked his dry lips before giving Harry a small, warm smile. "My name is… Lucifer, little one."

"Lucifer…" the child, Harry, tasted his name on his tongue before nodding. "Okay, Lucifer! My very own guardian angel!" he exclaimed with a bright smile.

Lucifer's eyes widened in surprise before choking out a laugh. Giving Harry a small smile, he told him "For you, little one. For you, I can be your guardian angel."

And from that moment, his hatred towards the human race slowly began to dim.

OoHPSPNoO

"Your wings are pretty, Lucifer."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at the young boy sitting next to him. Today, they had decided to simply sit and watch. Lucifer had created a large, vast area covered in forest-like areas with hints of blue coming from rivers and lakes in the distance. Together, they sat on a grassy hill, the sun cascading down onto them, and a gentle wind ruffling their clothes and hair slightly. Vibrant flowers were scattered across the plains, swaying the breeze.

"You can see them?"

He stared as his little one nodded happily. "Mmhm," he hummed, eyes sparkling in happiness and curiosity. "They're really pretty. It's like, a mixture of different colours. It looks like night, I guess?"

"Curious…"

"What 'd ya mean?"

"No-one should be able to see my wings."

Harry blinked. "Oh." He tilted his head – a habit he picked up off the angel – as he thought. "Why? Is it because I'm human?"

"Correct."

"Huh." A few minutes passed. "What's the normal reaction?"

Lucifer froze. From what he knew about humans, Harry was definitely too young to learn how humans react to angels in their true form. Maybe… "When you're older, little one."

"Awwww…" Harry whined, acting like the child he was. But then some of the flowers shook, and butterflies burst out of them. Harry's eyes shone before he leapt up. Laughing, he chased after the flying insects. Little did he know, Lucifer breathed a small sigh of relief. Later, he'll investigate how his little one could see angels in their true form, but now…

Crisis averted.

OoHPSPNoO

Lucifer sighed when he saw the bruising on Harry's cheek and shook his head in misery. He really wanted to help the boy, but he was sealed within his cage, he couldn't do anything in the physical world! The only thing he could do was heal the boy whenever he was in the dream world. At least whenever he healed the child within the dream realm, it healed him within the physical world. But he did have one fear: that someday, that bastard of an uncle would kill him in the end.

And that was something Lucifer didn't want to happen. At all.

"Lu-Lucifer?" Lucifer arched an eyebrow when he heard a nervous undertone in Harry's voice.

"Yes, little one?"

"Can I ask you something?" the boy looked at his entwined hands in nervousness and fear. "And, please don't be angry at me."

Lucifer stopped looking (and healing) the boy's wounds to look at him curiously. "What is it?" he asked the boy.

Harry chewed his bottom lip, a nervous twitch of his. "Today, my aunt took me to the church not too far from our home." He gripped his clothes tightly. "And today, I heard about you from the Pastor that worked there, about what… and who you really are…"

Lucifer fell into his usual stoic, expressionless state, and let Harry continue about what he learnt about him from the Pastor. He knew where this conversation would end up and he truly hated it.

"Are you the Devil, Lucifer?" he asked timidly.

Lucifer had to take a couple of moments to himself just to swallow the lump in his throat that wouldn't go. "You humans call me that, but I believe that the better term for me would be a Fallen Angel, little one," he told him.

"A-and is it true that you fell because you hate us?" Harry asked with saddened eyes.

The Fallen Angel took a deep breath and closed his eyes, readying himself. "Little one, I…" He groaned. "To be completely honest, I hate your race because of what you and your kind have done to the Earth. I hate humans because I know that in the future, you will critically hurt the Earth, a beautiful place my Father created solely for all of his creations."

Harry looked at Lucifer in confusion. "But, if you hate us – humans I mean – then why did you come here and help me?"

"Because you're different from the other humans." He informed the boy. "If you want to know the truth, I don't hate children, they only do what they do due to how they were raised by human adults. Therefore, I only hate the adults, as they already know that what they do has consequences and that some, if not all, of their actions are either right, or wrong." He breathed in, and closed his eyes, expecting Harry to disregard him due to his status as the Devil. "Do you hate me for being a Fallen Angel, and the Devil, Harry?"

Harry looked at Lucifer for a moment. In his mind, he knew that he should be fearful of the Fallen Angel standing in front of him, but then he remembered the gentleness and warmth the man emitted whenever he healed him. Something no-one else did for him. If some of the bad people out there could be kind(er) to children, then a Fallen Angel – even the Devil - may feel like that as well. Then, there's still good inside Lucifer.

"No," he told the Fallen One. "No. I don't fear you."

"Why?"

"Because. You're the one who helped me when I needed it when no-one else did." He explained. "You're the one to heal my bruises and wounds my uncle gave me."

A small smile spread on his Lucifer's face as he heard his little one's explanation. Slowly, he bent his knees down and wrapped his long arms around the boy. It was true. In the eyes of an innocent child, he was a good person. After all, a bad person who actually gave a damn about the children were good, while a good person who didn't care for the young was a bad person.

And now, this happened to him. He is a good person to Harry.

OoHPSPNoO

Lucifer was smiling on the inside when he looked at his present for his little one made manifested using his Grace. It was a small puppy plushie toy, with black, shaggy fur (with flecks of red due to the corruption of his Grace) and onyx beads for eyes. He fashioned the toy's appearance based on the memories of his little one, wanting his gift to be appreciated.

Harry's birthday was nearing, and he planned to give the soft toy to him as a present. With that in mind, the Fallen One closed his eyes and warped himself into the dream realm. However, when he appeared, a sharp feeling of dread assaulted his Grace and being. Afraid that something terrible was happening to his charge, he unfurled his wings and gave a strong flap, racing to their place.

Lucifer froze with horror, his eyes wide with disbelief as he witnessed the scene in front of him.

"HARRY!"

There, curled in the tightest ball possible, was his little charge, his skin was torn and bleeding and turning black and blue from the bruising. But what made Lucifer feel fear for the first time in eons, was the fact that Harry's body was beginning to fade. A sign that Harry was dying in the real world.

"No! Harry! Hold on, just hold on!" begged Lucifer, as he cradled his charges body and pumped as much Grace as he could into healing the boy without injuring him further. "Hold on. Please, Harry, hold on."

"Lu… Lucifer…" Harry whispered, weak in pain and blood loss.

"Don't talk. Save your strength."

Slowly, Harry moved his head to look at the weeping man (not that he knew he was weeping). He raised a hand to catch one of the teardrops. "You're… crying, Lucifer…" he whispered.

The Fallen One shook his head. He didn't care about that at the moment, the only thing he could think about was the dying child in his arms. All he cared about was his need for Harry to heal, to live!

"Lucifer?"

"Yes, little one?" he absent-mindedly responding, focusing on healing.

"I'm happy."

The Devil's eyes became wide when Harry suddenly disappeared from his arms. He was extremely close to falling into Death's unforgiving clutches, and there was no way out unless one of his brother's healed him from the real world.

"No! Oh, Father, no!" He cried, turned his head towards the heavens. Tears began to well in his eyes and pour down his cheeks. "Oh, Father, please! No, no! Please, Father! Don't take him away from me, please! I'm begging you, Father! Don't take him away! Don't take him away from me!"

He tightly hugged himself, and put his forehead to the ground, still praying to God that Harry wouldn't die in the real world.

"Please, Father… Please, I'm begging you…"

* * *

 **AN: Hi guys! :) I forgot to add that I'm planning on staying at least 2 chapters ahead of this story, so yeah. I've almost finished chapter 4 :) Thanks to everyone who wished me luck on my academics by the way! I'm actually enjoying it (apart from Maths, but ah well.) Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up nxt week for you:)**

 **And, Oh My God. I didn't expect to get so many favs and follows so quickly! Even though it is adopted, wow... Seriously, I woke up the morning after I published the story with over 200 emails, and I was still getting more. Thank you guys, so much :) Thanks go especially towards those who took the time to review, thanks! I would put your pennames up, but I'm too lazy to look it up. There was also a review in a foreign language (either Spanish or Portuguese... Not sure...) which was new to me to be honest...**

 **Please Read and Review!**

 **NOTE: Changed small typos and errors.**

* * *

 **NOTE: FULLY BETA-ED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Evil Angel  
** Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover.

Disclaimer on profile.

 _Summary: What if Lucifer wasn't like the Winchesters were told? What is he doesn't loathe humanity, all because of a little human boy? Read as this change shakes the foundation of the Wizarding World and the lives of the Winchester boys._

 _ **Pairings: Castiel/Lucifer, Harry/?, possible others (?).**_

 _Warnings and other stuff: OOC-ness, AU, Yaoi, time/dimensional travel, Androgynous!Lucifer, BAMF!Lucifer, Nice!Lucifer, blood, torture, death (it's Supernatural… what do you expect?), Select-Wizard!Bashing, maybe more…_

 **NOTE: I have changed bits of this chapter (sorry Namikazekamui!). And repeating, I have only watched up to the end of Season 9, so sorry if there are any revelations from the succeeding seasons. I only know about the Darkness (and I have no idea how to include it yet) through an up-to-date friend, otherwise, I know nothing and am making things up as I go (in some cases).**

* * *

\- St. Mary's Convert, Ilchester, Maryland –

Sam and Dean Winchester – a pair of brothers who seemed to have an invisible "kick me" sign superglued on their hides that only Fate and Death could see – glanced nervously at the blood seeping onto the floor from the dead first demon slumped against the wall. The crimson blood spilling on the ground was beginning to shift and form a spiralling pattern on the stone floor. The brothers looked back at each other.

"We need to leave now," Dean said, moving the help Sam so he could lean against him.

"It's too late, Dean." muttered Sam, not taking his eyes away from the glowing circle.

The light from the blood circle steadily grew until it began to blind them, too bright for them to look at before their eyes began to burn. However, a figure was slowly forming in the centre, a lean one that was surprisingly small. When the light faded, a young man whose age couldn't be any older than twenty years of age stood there, staring at his hands with wide molten eyes.

Dean gaped at the unearthly handsome – or is it beautiful? – young man standing in front of him; he never thought that the Devil himself would look like any ordinary human. He wore a knee-length black trench coat with a hood, a black waistcoat with grey and silver stripes, a light grey (almost white) button up collared shirt, and black trouser pants. His outfit was completed with a black necktie which was loosely tied up, black belt, and black formal shoes. It seemed that he wore a monochrome coloured suit, sans the jacket, instead replacing it with a formal-style trench coat. He also had a long silver chain around his neck with thin red veins scattered across it. It was plain but seemed to glow in otherworldly power.

The young man slowly looked up and muttered reverently "Thank you, Father. Thank you so much…" After that, he turned to look at the Winchester boys, tilting his head to the side slightly in curiosity. "Were you the ones who broke the seals?"

Dean blinked before he realised that this young man standing in front of them was the Devil himself. With that in mind, he quickly brought his gun out and aimed between the eyes of the black-haired Fallen Angel. BANG! A hole appeared in between Lucifer's eyebrows, making the man stumble back from the impact.

"What?" the golden-eyed man stumbled back, before narrowing molten eyes at the short(est) man. "Sam!"

The man with a healing hole in his head blinked when he heard that name. "Sam… Sam Winchester?" he wondered, then looked back at Dean. "Then you must be Dean Winchester."

Sam pulled out Ruby's demon-killing knife and twirled it in his hand. Then he burst forward and impaled the angel in the chest with it. Hazel eyes widened when Lucifer only looked at him in amusement, not affected by the knife in his chest. Realising that the knife was useless against Lucifer, Sam slowly released the blade, and staggered backwards to fall beside Dean.

The Fallen One glanced down at the knife handle protruding from his chest, before slowly wrapping his fingers around it. He easily pulled out the blade now stained with his blood. "Why do you want to kill me Winchester?" he asked, dropping the blade dripping crimson on the floor.

"You're Lucifer!" yelled Dean. "You'll bring the Apocalypse if we don't try!"

The amused young man only gave the Winchester a little smirk, before snapping his fingers. The pair of brothers were flung and pinned back into wall, hard.

"What the-?" Dean tried to struggle and move his limbs but quickly realised that he couldn't. "Let us go!"

Lucifer slowly sauntered towards the younger Winchester and tilted his head to the side once again. "Why, exactly, do I sense demonic blood in your veins?" he asked the tall man.

Sam stared hard at the Devil. "Like you don't know why!" he exclaimed.

Lucifer sighed and rolled his eyes. "Humans…" he mumbled and slammed the palm of his right hand into the man's chest without hesitation. Sam's face contorted from the pain, as short screams and gasps spewed from his mouth.

"Stop it!" Dean screamed. "Stop hurting him, you son of a bitch!"

Lucifer stayed silent as Dean cursed at him. Slowly, he extracted his hand from Sam's chest, revealing the black, sticky substance covering it and beginning to plop on the floor.

"What – what is that?" Sam wondered. He could feel his addiction to demonic blood subsiding until it disappeared, as he felt more rejuvenated than before.

"This?" Lucifer clarified, raising his grimy hand for extra emphasis. "This is the demon blood that you had consumed and was running through your veins. I sense that this is the source of your current pain and addiction. So I decided to get rid of it." And with a swift shake of his hand, the black liquid disintegrated, including what had dropped to the floor. There was no trace of the defiled blood ever being there.

"W-Why?" Sam asked.

"Why what?" Lucifer raised a brow.

"Why did you help Sam?" Dean continued, glaring accusingly at the Fallen Angel. "You're the Devil, you kill humans. You don't save them!"

Lucifer could help but snort at his response, before realising that he had a purpose in the human world. He snapped his fingers, releasing the human boys from his power. "I'm afraid I don't have the time to answer your questions." And then he disappeared, leaving the sound of flapping wings in his wake.

Sam and Dean just stared at where Lucifer once stood. "Dean…" Confusion was evident from Sam's tone. The Devil didn't act like any of them expected due to information from both the Bible and the angels. It seemed that he didn't even plan to destroy humanity!

"We need to tell Cas. Now." Dean muttered, his eyes narrowing in thought.

Sam nodded, before following his brother out of the convent.

OoHPSPNoO

With a flutter, Lucifer appeared at the front door of a small, two-storey house somewhere in England. He knocked his head to the side when he heard yelling coming from the building.

"Vernon, stop it! You're hurting him!" screamed the voice of a woman.

"Shut up, Pet! This is the only way to ensure that his freakishness doesn't happen again!" yelled a male voice.

'Freakishness…' Lucifer's golden eyes hardened into chipped orbs when he registered that word. Ever since he met his little charge, he began to loathe that term. His fingers twitched as he felt the urge to kill whoever muttered that word.

"He's only a child, Vernon!"

"I said, shut up!" A sound of flesh meeting flesh could be heard.

"Mommy!" a young voice cried.

Fed up with the yelling, Lucifer decided to announce his presence to the family within. A flick of his Grace blasted the door off its hinges, slamming into the staircase opposite it. With an emotionless face, he stalked inside with the unnatural grace that only a celestial being could possess. He stared at the people cowering in front of him: a woman who had collapsed on the floor, her cheek suspiciously pink; she was cradling her son in his arms, even though he was extremely overweight; an extremely obese man with a baseball bat in his hand, the bat was chipped and was stained with red; and…

His eyes glowed with rage when he saw the battered body of his charge curled up on the floor. He was grateful to see the slight rising of his chest, indicating that he was still alive. However, he had to heal him as soon as possible, lest the reapers come to take his soul.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" the fat man – Vernon - screamed. "Are you one of those freaks?"

Harry gave a harsh cough, blood splattering out before he turned his head towards the Fallen One. His eyes widened with disbelief before he whispered "Lucifer…" He then promptly lost consciousness.

The woman's eyes widened, as Lucifer idly wondered whether Pet was a simple nickname. He hoped so, Pet was a horrendous name. This 'Pet' woman slumped to the ground in a dead faint, as she realised just how exactly was standing in front of him, no emotion on his face, but rage flaring from his eyes.

Lucifer looked at Vernon with chipped golden eyes. "I don't like your tone, Mr Dursley." He coldly whispered, letting his 'I'm-an-angel-of-the-Lord' tone come to the surface.

Though blood had drained from the fat man's face, a smug smirk was playing on his lips. "And what can you do to me?" he goaded.

Suddenly, the light bulbs and windows exploded, making the humans jump and release a small scream of terror. No-one moved as the glass shattered into glitter, falling into ivory white skin, and chin length black hair. Lightning flashed from the outside, and the light focused behind the man's back. Six large pairs of shadow-like wings encompassed the group, stretching into the distance before they disappeared with a flash.

"You… you…" Vernon whimpered, realising that he was now facing something much stronger than one of those freaks.

Lucifer didn't even look at Pet-something and the child as he waved his hand. They both immediately fell into unconsciousness and bonelessly collapsed on the floor. He also altered their memories, so that the man of the house wasn't Vernon Dursley, but rather an honourable military man called James Grey, who had tragically died during the war in Iraq. Of course, he altered the real world information so that no-one realised this. Another wave of his hand caused the pair to disappear from sight, sent to the life the Devil created for them.

"What the hell did you do to my wife and son?!" Vernon yelled.

Without a drop of remorse in his voice, he informed Vernon. "I've erased all memories about you from their minds and replaced them."

"What?"

"It is – or rather, was – unfortunate that they have you as their husband and father," Lucifer stated. "At least, now, they won't traumatised with what I will do to you."

Blood drained from Vernon's pudgy face. "W-what, what are you going to do to me?" he whimpered.

He was only given a wide evil smile as Lucifer clapped his hands twice. A set of deep growling appeared from the man's shadow. "Come, Vernon Dursley. Let me introduce you to my pet." He turned and gestured behind him. "Cerberus."

Vernon's eyes widened with sheer terror, as he involuntarily released his bowels when he saw a monster crawl out of Lucifer's shadow. It was a large, black dog with menacing blood-red eyes and three head. Said beast growled deeply, revealing three sets of razor sharp teeth.

Lucifer pointed to the fat man. "Kill him." He ordered, before turning his attention to his dying charge. He didn't flinch at the pained screams and inhuman snarls, or even at the sound of flesh being ripped apart and blood spurting. He didn't even react when some blood splashed against his back. All of his attention was on his charge.

"Lu-Lucifer." Harry gasped before he was interrupted.

"Yes, it's me, little one. Don't worry child, I am here to heal you." Slowly, The Fallen One cupped Harry's cheeks and focused on his power, forcing his Grace to flow into the boy. His wounds, both internal and external, began to knit together as the blood on his person began to fade until it had completely disappeared.

Harry gave a small, weak smile at Lucifer. "Thank you." He whispered before falling back into oblivion.

Lucifer was smiling softly as he gently took the boy into his arms, before standing up. He looked at Cerberus as the dog approached him only to disintegrate into his shadow once more.

After making sure that he hadn't left anything behind (not that he brought anything with him), Lucifer walked out of the house. When he took the last step outside, a black fire – hellfire – spluttered awake to burn the house to the ground.

He closed his eyes when the sound of gunshots met his ears. Apparition. Nor did he move when one of the foolish wizards sent a spell at him; a flair of his Grace knocked the spell away.

"Who are you, and what do you want with Harry?" An old man demanded. Lucifer recognised him as the leader of the wizards in front of him. Skimming his Grace against his soul, he learnt his name.

Lucifer tilted his head when he felt a flicker of presence in his head. Obviously, someone was trying to trespass and read his mind. With a great push with Grace reinforcing it, he shoved the intruder from his mind and raised an eyebrow when a dark, greasy-haired man stumbled to the ground, clutching his head in pain.

"Severus!" one of the women looked at the kneeling man in surprise.

"I don't like it when someone tries to invade my mind without permission." He looked at them with half-lidded eyes that glowed with coldness.

"Who are you?" Albus asked.

Lucifer didn't deign the man with a response, only staring at him with cold, golden eyes. "I know what you plan for my charge, Albus Dumbledore, and I cannot let that happen. I'm taking him away from here, and away from your influence." He stated as if one would talk about the weather.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Albus. "Harry Potter is our hero! You can't take him away, he has a great destiny in front of him!"

Lucifer, still staring with half-lidded eyes, whispered menacingly "I don't think so." After he said that, he disappeared with a sound of flapping wings.

Everyone stared in shock at the place where the unknown man had been standing. He had placed anti-apparition wards around the area, how could that young man disappear?

"What do we do now, Albus?" the old woman asked her old friend.

"We need to find Harry fast, Minerva." Albus didn't move, still staring at where the young man had been standing. "He's the only one who can defeat Lord Voldemort."

OoHPSPNoO

Dean paced across the room while Sam sat on the bed, waiting for their angelic friend to appear. A few minutes later, a fluttering sound could be heard, a sign that the angel had finally arrived.

"How did it go?" Castiel questioned.

"Lucifer's free," Dean responded.

"Then we need to find a way to return him to his prison." Castiel then looked at Sam. "We need to tell Bobby Singer about this. He can help."

"Cas, he has his own body," Sam told the angel, trailing off in the end in apprehensiveness.

"What?" Castiel was confused. It wasn't possible for an angel to walk amongst the Earth without a Vessel. Even archangels were limited by that fact.

"When he appeared, he has his own body. He doesn't need a vessel to walk on earth. He doesn't need Sam!" Dean explained. "Not only that, he took the demon blood out of Sam's system. I mean, what the hell!"

Castiel blinked twice when he heard that explanation.

"He- he isn't like what you and the other angels told us, Cas." Sam closed his eyes, picturing the Fallen Angel. Picturing his expression. "It's like he has something that he needs to do here, and that reason is the only reason why he's not out there starting the apocalypse."

"How can you say that, Sam?" Castiel needed clarification. This goes against nearly everything he knows.

Dean groaned, knowing what he had to do. Flopping down on the bed, he twisted his body towards the angel. Taking a deep breath, he recounted what he saw concerning Lucifer back to Castiel. Castiel himself was silent, thinking. Could it be possible? Could Dean be right? Was everything that the elder angels – his superiors – explained to him and his brethren false? And, what is the reason why Lucifer doesn't wish to destroy humanity?

"Then we must find him," Castiel stated. He needed answers. "We need to find Lucifer before the other angels find him."

OoHPSPNoO

Lucifer appeared in a park, not too far from a hotel. He decided to stay in Britain, simply so that Harry would be more at ease in his home country. Knowing that he would need some sort of currency, he skimmed the mind of one of the passersby. From that information, he quickly manifested some British pounds in a variety of notes and coins, and a black, leather wallet. After that, he entered the hotel and booked a room for two weeks (after tweaking with the receptionist's mind to ignore the unconscious boy in his arms). Minutes later found him carefully placing his little one on the bed.

"Luc…" Harry murmured sleepily.

"Yes, little one?" Lucifer asked, running his fingers through Harry's unruly hair with parental affection.

"Thank you… Thank you for saving me." He told the Fallen One. He leant up so he could wrap his small, thin arms around Lucifer's slim waist. "I'm happy you came."

"You're welcome, Harry." He whispered gently, pressing his lips to the boy's forehead.

After that, he stayed awake beside his charge for the rest of the night, guarding him against anything that wished him harm.

* * *

 **Ta-Da? Sorry it's late, I've just been bombarded with homework and Open Evenings and other crap like that. I still haven't finished Chapter 4, but I didn't want to let you guys wait any longer.**

 **Also, I wanted to publish this a couple of days ago, but ah well.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Normally, I answer via PMs unless it's a guest review, it's quicker for me and you, and it's very likely that I wouldn't forget to reply. :)**

 **Ja ne!  
~ Deanna Saber**

* * *

 **NOTE: FULLT BETA-ED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Evil Angel  
** Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover.

Disclaimer on profile.

 _Summary: What if Lucifer wasn't like the Winchesters were told? What is he doesn't loathe humanity, all because of a little human boy? Read as this change shakes the foundation of the Wizarding World and the lives of the Winchester boys._

 _ **Pairings: Castiel/Lucifer, Harry/?, possible others (?).**_

 _Warnings and other stuff: OOC-ness, AU, Yaoi, time/dimensional travel, Androgynous!Lucifer, BAMF!Lucifer, Nice!Lucifer, blood, torture, death (it's Supernatural… what do you expect?), Select-Wizard!Bashing, maybe more…_

 **NOTE: Repeating, I have only watched up to the end of Season 9 (and yes, I am going to continually repeat this), so sorry, if there are any revelations from the succeeding seasons. I only know about the Darkness through an up-to-date friend, otherwise, I know nothing and am making things up as I go (in some cases).**

* * *

As his charge slept, Lucifer stared at the night sky, yet he didn't see anything. Instead, he was recounting. His mind was replaying what had occurred after his charge's soul had disappeared from the dream realm, and when he prayed to his Father for the first time in millennia. He never thought that He would hear him, and answer his prayer; especially a prayer from the disobedient son, from the son who betrayed him and His Will.

But… He came to him. Against all expectations, he came…

 _OoFlashbackoO_

 _"Please, Father; please, I'm begging you," he whispered, pained. He was hugging his body tightly, and he knelt on the floor where Harry had once been. "Father…"_

 _A bright, white light flashed through the darkness, penetrating through the overwhelming shadows that were created from Lucifer's state of mind. The light was almost blinding but had no effect on Lucifer, who stared at the light with amazement in his widened eyes. It wasn't difficult to recognise the light that radiated peace and happiness. It was the Grace of his Father._

 _"F-Father?" Lucifer whispered, disbelieving. Never did he think that his Father would actually listen to his prayer and appear to his rebellious son._

 _From the light washing over the Fallen Angel, all Lucifer could feel was happiness and pride._

 _"You- You're proud of me?" Lucifer wondered. There was no way, it wasn't possible with his past. "Why? Why are You proud of me?! After what I've done! After I betrayed you?!"_

 _All further protests died in his throat when another feeling of peacefulness enveloped him._

 _Realisation dawned on him before he gave a small smile. "You're proud of me because… I see. This is… Your way, Father." He tilted his head to the side slightly. "But why? Why did you do it? Why did you seal me into the ninth layer of Hell?"_

 _Lucifer's eyes fluttered closed when God answered his question._

 _"Happiness?" Lucifer was confused. "What do you mean? If I continue to protect little Harry, I will find… happiness?"_

 _A second later, his Father disappeared. "Father, wait! Please!" Desperation coloured his tone. "What about Harry? Please, help him! Save him!"_

 _But then, a circle with a variety of complex runes in a variety of ancient languages appeared underneath his feet. Lucifer realised that someone – somehow – had managed to break 66 seals that had entrapped him within his prison. A wide grin spread on his face when he realised that he could save his child himself before he passed on. Heaving a deep breath, the Fallen One closed his eyes, and allowed the light from the circle to consume him._

 _OoEnd_FlashbackoO_

"Lucifer?" the voice of his little charge snapped the Devil out of his musings.

"Yes, Harry?" Slowly, the young man looked down at his charge. Harry had shifted, so that he was leaning on his lap, instead of his previous position of snuggling into the bed. "Why are you awake?"

Harry snuggled closer into Lucifer's chest. "I can't sleep…" he mumbled into his black jacket.

Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows, before brushing some wayward hair strands back into Harry's mop of a hairstyle. "Why?"

Harry drooped his eyes downwards and gave a slight sniffle. "For a while now, I've been having dreams. Someone was screaming, and there was a really bright green flight, and then… there was nothing…" he explained. "I'm scared…"

Understanding flood through the mid of the Fallen One; he knew exactly what his little one was dreaming (remembering) about. Lucifer encompassed his little charge in his arms, warming Harry from the inside and out. "Don't worry; everything is going to be alright." He whispered in his ear. "Harry, I'll make sure of that. I'll protect you. I swear."

OoHPSPNoO

-Singer's Salvage Yard, America-

"Did ya find anything that could help us find Lucifer, Cas?" Dean asked as soon as said angel appeared in Bobby's living room.

Castiel shook his head sadly. "I cannot find a trace of Lucifer, Dean. Sadly, it is like he has disappeared from the face of the Earth." He said, before staring up at the blue sky through a nearby window.

"Where the hell has he gone?!" Dean growled, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Wait, why are we even trying to find him?" Sam questioned. "We know now that he didn't want the Apocalypse to happen, so why exactly are we still trying to find him?"

"We need to find him before the other angels. The will try and force Lucifer into starting the apocalypse." Castiel stated.

Sam shook his head. "I don't think that will happen, Cas."

"What do you mean by that, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Dean, seriously? You totally forgot what he had told us before he disappeared, didn't you?" he started, unsurprised, at his brother. "Come on, Dean. It's only been a day, there's no way you forgot it already."

Dean didn't say anything, concentrating as he tried to remember. His eyes widened as he suddenly recalled what the Devil said. "He told us that he didn't have the time to answer us since there was something more important for him to do."

"And whatever this reason is, it is more important for Lucifer than killing the humans." Sam pointed out.

"That doesn't mean that we can let the angels find him," Bobby added. "I agree with the angel. We need to find Lucifer and bring him somewhere safe, or at least safer."

"But, where is he?" Dean stressed. "We can't find anything that can help us!"

Castiel shook his head again. "Have faith, Dean. I believe that God will tell us where Lucifer is."

Dean could only shake his head and close his eyes.

OoHPSPNoO

"WHAT!" Zachariah raged. He glared at the inferior angel cowering in front of him. "Lucifer has disappeared? What do you mean that he has disappeared?!"

The angel – Assail – shrunk away from his superior's glare. "When he appeared from his cage, he removed Samuel Winchester's craving for demon blood, and the blood inside of him, before he flew away."

"And what exactly have you done to ensure that we find him?"

"I have told the others to search for his location – which they are doing currently. But we still don't have any news." Assail answered, bowing his head so that he couldn't see the anger in his superior's eyes.

Zachariah fell silent, thinking. "Find him!" he snapped. "Without him, we can't start the Apocalypse!"

"I understand, sir." And with that, the angel flew away as fast as he was able.

Zachariah closed his eyes and fisted his hand tightly. "Where the hell is he?"

OoHPSPNoO

-Diagon Alley-

Lucifer looked at the impressive building - Gringotts was its name, he believed - in front of him with an impassive face. But then he glanced down at his charge; his face was hidden by a cloak he had manifested with his power before they entered the Wizarding World. It would not serve him or his charge well if Albus Dumbledore found his charge before he was prepared for it. He had no desire to create some kind of commotions in this place if he could help it.

"Why are we here, Lucifer?" Harry whispered to him, trying to ensure that none of the passer-by's heard his name.

"There is something I need to do, Harry. For both you and me." The young man answered. Then, he prowled into the bank with a backward glance.

Emerald eyes widened when he saw the scene in front of him, and the creatures running about and glaring down at him. "What are they?" Harry breathed.

"Goblins, little one. They are very vicious creatures; quite similar to dragons. They tend to get violent when something valuable to them is threatened." The Fallen One explained, after analysing the creatures. "That is why they are trusted by the wizards to ensure the well-keeping of funds and money."

"Ah," Harry muttered, still staring at the goblins with wide eyes.

It took a few minutes, but Lucifer managed to find a free counter. He had no desire, nor patience, to wait in a queue full of the hypocritical wizards. He smirked inwardly when he greeted the goblin in their native language – Gobbledegook.

The goblin himself was surprised when a _human_ (he sneered in his head) actually knew their native language, but then when he saw the man in front of him, and the otherworldly glow in his eyes and aura, he knew that he wasn't talking to a human. He wasn't talking to a wizard. He was talking to something much, much more…

"What can I do for you, Lord Morningstar?" The stout goblin asked.

The Fallen Angel smirked (it seemed that he was incapable of smiling in the presence of strangers). "I want to meet with my advisor. He would be descended from the line of the Silver Hooks. There is something that I need to talk about with him."

The unnamed goblin flicked his eyes from the young man to the child hiding behind him. "Does this have a connection with the boy, Lord Morningstar?" Lucifer only gave the goblin a nod. "Then please follow me, gentlemen." The clerk then sharply turned around and led the pair into one of the many back rooms.

Harry peered out from behind his current (and soon to be permanent) caretaker, as they walked down the halls He was in awe as the gazed upon the slick white marble in the halls, and the ambience of the magic in the stone made his heart pound in his chest. Lucifer did tell him about his race, and magic in general, but that did nothing to quell his amazement at watching magic with his own eyes. "Luc, this is amazing," he whispered to the Fallen Angel.

The Morningstar only smiled in response and patted the boy on the head gently. After walking for a few minutes, the pair found themselves in front of a very large, very heavy, golden door. The goblin turned to them with a smile on his face, though it looked sinister, and like a grimace. "Please come inside. Griphook is waiting for you." He explained.

Lucifer nodded his head, then walked inside with Harry trotting behind him, clutching the back of his trench coat as tight as he could. The Fallen One only stared at the goblin that was perched behind the mahogany work desk. "Hello, Griphook."

The goblin looked at the angel. "Lord Morningstar. It is a pleasure to meet you after hearing stories about you from my clan. It is lucky that your account was trusted to my clan, and my clan only." Slowly, he stood up from the chair. "I heard that you had arrived from my fellow brethren. I hope that I live up to your expectations."

The Morningstar only nodded before sitting down on one of the chairs, lifting his charge up to place him on his lap. Lucifer ruffled Harry's hair when the boy snuggled into him. "I have come here to inquire about my vaults, Griphook." He stated. Then he glanced down at the boy in his lap, who was currently enthralled in the image of a beautiful white bird that was drawn on the ceiling. "And also, about him."

Griphook looked down at Harry, and his eyes became wide in shock. "Is he-"

"Yes. The one and only." Lucifer sighed, nodding his head. Lucifer ran his free hand through his hair, before switching to Gobbledegook. _"I need you to find anything that you can about Harry. I need to know what belongs to him, and I need to know who his magical guardian is. When I know, I can easily dissolve that bond."_

Griphook nodded his head. _"I understand, Lord Morningstar,"_ And with that, the goblin walked to the large cabinet placed in the corner of the room.

Getting comfortable, Lucifer leaned back on the chair, running his hand around his chain to get rid of any twists. He looked down at Harry, who was still staring at the enchanted bird on the ceiling, and gave a small smile.

"Do you like the bird, little one?"

Harry jumped slightly, before turning his head back to look at the angel. With a smile, he nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yeah, I really like the bird, Luc."

"Why?"

Harry was silent for a moment and bent his head to the side in thought. "Because they can fly, and because they have wings like you, Luc!" He told the Fallen Angel.

Lucifer chuckled at the naïve and innocent words. "Wings like mine?" he asked.

Harry grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Well, your wings are much more pretty that the bird."

Lucifer hummed under his breath. "Do you want to fly, Harry?" he asked his charge.

Harry gasped with widened eyes. "Can I?" he breathed.

The Fallen One nodded, making the young wizard squeal in happiness.

"Lord Morningstar," Griphook called, walking out of the cabinet and drawing attention to himself. "May I talk to you in private for a moment please?"

Lucifer arched an eyebrow, before nodding. After telling his charge to stay on the chair, he followed the goblin away in the corner.

"I have found something that will not make you happy, Lord Morningstar," Griphook whispered, nervous on what the reaction of the Fallen Angel would be. He had no desire to be obliterated from existence due to the rage of an angel.

"What is it?" The golden eyes of the Devil narrowed slightly, piercing the diminutive goblin as a thin layer of perspiration appeared on his brow.

"His appointed magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore."

Lucifer remained silent for a few minutes, thinking of how to turn this situation to his favour. "What of the parents' will?" He inquired "We need to read the will at the very least in order to know if my charge was to be placed with the Dursleys or not."

Griphook shook his head. "The will was sealed by Dumbledore, Lord Morningstar." He informed to Fallen One.

Suspicion arose within the Devils mind. This Dumbledore seemed to have interfered greatly with young Harry's life. "I don't care how, but I want you to find a way to unseal that will. Immediately."

"As you wish, Lord Morningstar."

"Oh, and let me see that Guardianship form." Lucifer gestured, indicating that the parchment was to be given immediately. After the goblin placed the paper in his hand, the Fallen's molten gold eyes flashed and he watched with satisfaction when the cursive scrawl of Albus Dumbledore's name shifted to his name in his own elegant handwriting.

"And one more thing." He began, glancing at Griphook once more. "The key to my charge's vaults." He stretched his open palm towards the goblin. "I have a feeling that his previous key manufactured by Dumbledore was given to someone else to abuse." A deadly smirk began to form on his face. "Disable that key, and create a new one for myself and my little one."

A question popped up in Lucifer's head. "Oh, and who did you know about me."

The goblin smirked. "Long story short, we have connections, even with seers and prophets."

Lucifer nodded in acknowledgement before the pair continued to work together in order to achieve a common goal.

OoHPSPNoO

Elsewhere in England, certain people didn't realise what was happening before it was too late.

OoHPSPNoO

Lucifer watched, content, as Harry became infatuated with the wonders of magic. Lucifer gave his little charge a small, fond smile – a rare feat. Finally, he was his ward in both the mundane and magical world. When Harry walked towards him, he tilted his head in curiosity. "What is it, little one?"

"Can I have a pet, Luc?" he inquired, staring up at him with _the_ worst case of puppy eyes ever. The eyes that practically sang 'you can try to say no, but you won't, I'll get it anyway!' "Please, Luc?"

Lucifer blinked, before giving a slow nod. "Very well little one. We can have a pet."

"Yay!" An ecstatic Harry cried, giving the former Devil the tightest hug he could manage. He grabbed the young man by his hand and pulled him inside the pet shop. The sign dangling outside the door was labelled "EEYLOPS OWL EMPORIUM". Next to it, a sign was labelled "THE MAGICAL MENAGERIE", indicating that the two shops were merged into one store.

'That is a lot of animals,' Lucifer thought, feeling a strange sense of bemusement as a hyper Harry jumped from animal to animal with wonder in his eyes. Inside the shop, the animals available were from a variety of different species. He saw avians, reptiles, felines, in fact, he was pretty sure he saw a growling puppy which was descended from a hellhound. So, while Harry was preoccupied, he pursued that small hound and inspected it. It was howling and snarling behind iron bars as he stared into its rabid red eyes. His thoughts were broken when a perky voice appeared from behind him. His finger twitched when he heard that shrill, annoying voice.

"Hi! Can I help you?"

"This hound, where did you find her?"

"Oh! Sir, that dog is dangerous! He bites everyone! We only have him out to try and get rid of him."

Lucifer's eyes flashed in anger. That dog was a part of his realm, and he would not tolerate any insult towards her.

"Actually, the pup is female. And –" He yanked the cage open and lifted the puppy up with his hand gripping the muscle in her neck. " – This pup is _fine_."

He couldn't hide the snarl in his voice when he uttered the final word. Now that he had the small pup in his hands, he could inspect it further. Ignoring the fact that she was trying to lunge towards his face and sink its non-existent claws into his flesh, and the human's exclamations of alarm, he noticed that it looked somewhat similar to a St. Bernard, but with a mirage of dark brown and black fur and burgundy red orbs for eyes. He carefully released a small bit of his Grace to caress the soul of the diminutive pup. Slowly, the tense puppy began to relax and her tail began to wag excessively. It looked up at him with adorable puppy eyes, even worse than the pair that Harry hit him with earlier.

"I'm purchasing her, but my charge wishes to get his own pet." He looked up and surveyed the room in search for Harry. When he found him, he ordered the aggravating shop assistant to follow him as he sped next to him. While they were walking, he continued "I want something that can protect and aid him when I'm not available. Preferably, the creature would be magical in nature."

When he approached Harry, he noticed that Harry's emerald orbs were glued onto a snowy white owl. A small gasp reminded him of the annoying human with the screeching voice, and he turned to look at the amazed shop assistant. "I-I think that your charge has found his familiar."

Lucifer raised a brow. "What?" He looked at his charge, who was now walking towards him with the snowy white owl on his shoulder.

"I love this owl, Luc!" Harry exclaimed, shining with happiness and glee. "Please, can we buy her? And that doggy's cute! Please, can we have them?"

The Dark Angel stared into the gold eyes of the owl, before slowly nodding. "What do you wish to call her? The pup is called –" He paused for a moment, thinking of a suitable name. "Bael."

"Hedwig! Her name is Hedwig!" Harry decided, followed by an agreeing hoot from the white Snowy Owl.

They heard a cough behind them, and when they turned around, there was the shop keeper. The shop assistant who made Lucifer desire to brutally murder humanity again simply due to the pitch of her voice had long since left, meaning that the shopkeeper had to attend to the pair.

"I can tell you how to properly care for your pets, as well as give you the kits you need. If you follow me?" He gestured for the pair to follow him to the till.

Approximately half an hour later, the pair left the store. Hedwig was happily perched on Harry's shoulder, while Bael was carried by Lucifer. The pup then decided to nestle into the young man's trench coat for warmth. Lucifer didn't notice, nor care that his galleon pouch was very lighter. It wasn't until he was nearing another shop in the alley did he notice a new presence. A very familiar presence. The Fallen Angel closed his eyes, leant his head back and breathed.

"Hello, brother."

* * *

 **Hi! Sorry for the long absence, school is a bitch and a half, and A-Levels are even more so. I am writing whenever I can, and for reasons unknown to me, I joined some of the most time-demanding clubs ever, all for my CV and Personal Statement. Joy.**

 **Anyway, please Review! They make me happy, and remind me to write more. :P Please be sure to check out any other of my stories if you wish, and I'll see you next chapter!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **EDITED:**

 **Thanks to those (I would list, but many people told me of the errors :P) who told me the errors! I've been trying to find all of the errors, and that would take some time. So, yeah…**

 **I'm also going over the previous chapters, but that may take some time…**

* * *

 **NOTE: FULLY BETA-ED, and thank you to everyone who noted that I missed a name. (Basically, I changed Dante to Bael in Chapter 6 or something, and I thought I caught all the mistakes in the previous chapters! Damn it.) I would list who noted them out, but then we'd have a very long list. So, you guys know who you are!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Evil Angel  
** Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover.

Disclaimer on profile.

 _Summary: What if Lucifer wasn't like the Winchesters were told? What is he doesn't loathe humanity, all because of a little human boy? Read as this change shakes the foundation of the Wizarding World and the lives of the Winchester boys. _

_**Pairings: Castiel/Lucifer, Harry/?, possible others (?).**_

 _Warnings and other stuff: OOC-ness, AU, Yaoi, time/dimensional travel, Androgynous!Lucifer, BAMF!Lucifer, Nice!Lucifer, blood, torture, death (it's Supernatural… what do you expect?), Select-Wizard!Bashing,_ _ **cursing**_ _, maybe more…_

 **NOTE: I AM NOW PART WAY THROUGH SEASON 10! I JUST FINISHED EXECUTIONER'S SONG! (and yes, I am going to continually repeat this), so sorry, if there are any revelations from the succeeding seasons. I only know about the Darkness through an up-to-date friend, otherwise, I know nothing and am making things up as I go (in some cases).**

* * *

Lucifer dimly noticed Harry disappearing into another store, a bookstore to be exact. He absent-mindedly kept a track on his soul and aura as he slowly turned around in order to confront the oh-so-recognisable presence. The Fallen Angel tilted his head slightly, once he saw the form of his brother. In front of him was a man in his mid-thirties with dark brown hair and oak-brown eyes. In mortal eyes, the man would look like any ordinary man, but in the eyes of an Archangel, the man wasn't human. He was glowing with white, celestial light, with six shadow-like tawny-coloured wings stretched out behind him. They were large enough to encompass at least the diameter of the planet.

A small smirk spread on his sexless face. He tilted his head forwards in acknowledgement. "Hello, Gabriel."

The archangel stared at Lucifer with curious eyes for a moment before he greeted him. "Hey, bro. Long time, no see." He tilted his head to the side slightly. "Didn't you want to, you know, destroy the world and all that jazz?"

Lucifer simply raised a singular brow and blinked impassively. "For what?" he queried the brunette. "Will I receive anything in return? No. So I won't do that."

And with that, he quickly turned and walked into the bookstore. He needed to keep an eye on his charge. He noticed from the corner of his eye that Gabriel was following him, but he paid that no mind until he saw Harry skimming through a rather large book. On its spine was the title: "Ancient Runes Made Easy". He sighed in relief, and leaned against a wall, watching him.

Gabriel blinked at him. "You've changed Lucy."

Lucifer twitched slightly and turned to give a deadly glare at his mischievous brother. Why, by his Father's Grace, must he call him by that accursed, distasteful nickname?! "Damn it, Gabriel! Why do you insist on calling me by that horrid name?" He growled. "I hate it!"

Gabriel only gave a gleeful smirk in response, before giving a side-glance towards the messy-haired wizard what was being watched by the Fallen Archangel. "So, he's the reason why?"

Lucifer gave a minuscule nod, silent as he was watching Harry read the tome with Hedwig using her beak to clean his nest-like hair. "I tolerate the humans, Gabriel. But that doesn't mean that I would hesitate to kill any of them if they threaten my charge or myself. I will kill them if they do." He informed the other archangel, his molten eyes flashed dangerously, expertly hiding the malice within. But then he gave a cheeky smirk. "After all, I'm not a goody too shoes angel like the rest of you."

"Hey!" Gabriel yelp, slightly offended. "I'm not a cherub!"

Lucifer smirked and raised a brow. "I never called you a cherub." He airily responded before he noticed Harry skipping towards him. In his arms were a pile of different texts, of different thicknesses and different genre.

"Luc! Luc! Please, can I get these? They're so cool!" Lucifer gave the young boy an indulgent smile, before easily lifting the pile of books up.

"Are you sure you want these?"

"Yeah!"

"Will you read them?"

"Uh-huh."

"You sure?"

"Yep!"

"Fine." He stated before gesturing for the young boy to follow him. Together - with Gabriel lurking behind him - they walked to the till. The books hit the surface with a slam. "How much will these be?"

The shopkeeper quickly looked and analysed each book, figures and calculations running through his brain. A couple flicks and pokes of his wand quickly reassured his mental calculations. "59 galleons and 6 sickles." The shopkeeper smiled, when the Fallen Angel placed the necessary coins on the counter. "Thank you, and I wish you all the best."

"Thanks!" Harry chirped, as Lucifer nodded towards the shopkeeper. The trio left the shop together, Harry grinning and rambling next to him. Bael had found her new resting place nestled inside Lucifer's trench coat. The angel in question had to adjust his clothing in order to ensure the young pup was comfy, and wouldn't fall. Hedwig decided to use Harry's moppy hair as her nest and was perched on top of it -much to the young child's chagrin (and the two angel's amusement). Gabriel leaned towards Lucifer and muttered "I have a feeling that owl isn't normal. Her aura's," he paused, trying to find the right word. "Off, even for a magical familiar."

The Fallen One blinked, before staring at the snow-white owl for several moments. He quietly hummed underneath his breath, before whispering back "As long as she protects Harry from harm, I have no concerns for what that creature is really beneath the skin of an owl that she uses."

Gabriel nodded. "So, what's with the kid, Lucy?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Later," he mumbled, as his attention was taken by his young charge yelling his name.

"Luc! Luc! Can we have ice-cream? Please?"

The tawny eyes of the mischievous archangel shimmered in glee. Just the thought of all that sugar…. Well, he was hard-pressed _not_ to start drooling. So, he was exuberant when his older brother accepted Harry's request.

So the trio, plus animals, headed towards the ice cream parlour. Harry and Gabriel, the children they are, gleefully skipped ahead of the formerly evil archangel. Lucifer, however, calmly walked in a slow and moderate pace. After all, he was the one with the money.

A few minutes later, the group of three were sitting in a small booth, happily chomping on an ice-cream cone. Playing it safe, Lucifer decided a two-scoop cone with vanilla and chocolate ice-cream. Harry chose a mint-chocolate chip ice-cream with hazelnut sprinkles as a topping. Gabriel, however, almost bought out the poor elderly man's supply of the frozen treat! It was only Lucifer's stern glare that stopped him. Instead, he had a massive bowl of fifteen different flavours of the flavoursome sweet. Noting that Harry was caught up in his cone, and stopping the mini stream of liquid flavoured milk from dripping on his hand or clothes using solely his tongue, Lucifer turned to his younger brother.

With a sigh, he flicked his hand, sending a small, invisible spark of Grace towards his brother. Before the man could react, the blue and gold light hit him between the eyebrows. The reaction was instantaneous. Gabriel's eyes glazed over, as memories that were not his own swarmed his mind. Knowledge of Harry and his previous 'situation' came to him and enraged the Trickster. How could his Father's creations stoop so low?! Watching Lucifer's pet hellhound tear the fat whale-like human apart appeased the vengeful Norse God and Angel, and realised why Lucifer had changed. To think it was a human boy who changed the human-hating Angel…

"Huh," Gabriel murmured, once he was brought out of the series of short visions. "I kinda wish you didn't kill him. I could have had some _fun_ with that fat bastard."

The Fallen Angel smirked. "Now, now, brother. What's done is done."

The Norse Trickster grinned. "I'll help look after the kid. But, you do know he's a part of a prophecy? A real one, not the human bullsh-"

"Gabriel!" Lucifer sharply interrupted. A quick nod towards his charge made Gabriel wither slightly in embarrassment. The innocent eyes of his brother's charge were staring wide-eyed into the blatant displays of magic around him. The child was well and truly distracted. "Watch your tongue in front of Harry!"

"Sorry, Lucy!" Gabriel chirped back. "But still, he is a part of a prophecy."

"I know. The wizards are going to try and manipulate him. Not that I would let them." The Devil flashed a dark, sadistic grin at the thought of the humans trying to harm his Harry. The horror that would befall them would make even him wince at the pain and fear. "The will of his parents is sealed by the very man trying to manipulate Harry as his personal puppet for the, ah, 'Light'."

Gabriel nodded, remembering Lucifer's confrontation with the small band of wizards. The old one labelled to be the 'greatest wizard since Merlin had a heart corrupted by greed and power. "Bro, you do know he has a lot of influence and power? He'd be very annoying, especially with whoever he has his strings into."

Lucifer hummed lowly in his throat. "He is annoying, like a fly, or a locust."

Gabriel snorted and descended into laughter. "Only you, Lucy! Only you!"

Lucifer shrugged. He honestly didn't care.

"So, where you raising the kid?"

The Fallen Angel stiffened. He didn't think of that!

Gabriel, of course, noticed this and didn't hesitate to exploit it. "You haven't got a place, have you?" He deadpanned. "Seriously Lucy? You're meant to be blending in!"

Lucifer glared at the youngest archangel, before making a gesture with his hand. Concentrating, he focused on one of the estates his charge inherited, and ensured that the pair (or trio if Gabriel wished to join them) were now situated there. The name the estate was listed under was 'Lucifer Morningstar'. He then gave a smug smirk towards his mischievous brother. Gabriel's only response was a roll of his eyes.

By this time, the three had finished their treats and had fallen into a comfortable, companionable silence. Which was promptly broken by the curious human child. He poked the side of the brunette archangel and looked up with inquisitive eyes. "Mister? Are you an angel like Luc?"

Gabriel blinked in surprise. "Yeah, kid. But seriously? Mister? Hell no, call me Gabe, or Loki?"

"Loki? Like the god?"

"Yep. How'd you guess I'm an angel?"

"I can see your wings. They're brown-y white, while Luc's are blue and black." Harry stated.

The Trickster stared at Harry with shocked and curious eyes, with an undertone of worry. "Hey, Lucy? Shouldn't he be, you know, up above? Since he can see our true form?"

The Dark Angel raised a brow and attempted to smooth Harry's unruly hair. "He could see my wings, even in the Dream Realm. I am not worried, simply curious."

Gabriel nodded once more, accepting his brother's statement. "Huh. Oh, and the two mutton-heads are trying to find ya, Lucy."

"I care because…?" The ravenette drawled. "It's not like I need the youngest one."

"The older idiot is Michael's. What do you think?"

"Control freak then."

"Actually, just really overprotective."

"Well, that _really_ is a difference, isn't it? You sure he's Michael's?"

"Yep!"

Lucifer snorted in disbelief, before turning towards Harry, who was poking him incessantly. "Yes, Harry?"

"Can we explore, please?! I'm bored." He whined as he was disinterested in the talk between the two angels. But then, he had released a sharp yelp. Gabriel, the hyper Trickster he is, decided to pick Harry up and place him so the child was sitting on his shoulder. Immediately, the archangel began to run out of the store, grinning when he heard his brother's charge squeal in fright, glee, and excitement. He also ignored the exasperated sigh from the Fallen Angel and his displeased shout.

Gabriel eventually slowed down in a shadowed valley that seeped with negative energy and looked up. "Bored now?"

A giggling Harry responded negatively to him. Though they both froze when they heard the enraged snarl from behind them.

"What in our Father's name were you thinking Gabriel?!" The Fallen One growled as he seemingly manifested from the shadows. "Let's get out of here. It screams of Black magic."

Gabriel blinked and then concentrated on his surroundings. "Oh yeah. Let's split."

"Wait!" An unknown voice barked. "That child!"

Lucifer raised a brow at the elegant man in front of him. He wore a long, silk black robe embroidered in silver. He had long, platinum blonde hair and steel-grey eyes. "What?" He replied shortly.

"Is that… Is that Harry Potter?" The glaring man snapped. Two pairs of eyes locked onto the offending wizard. They immediately skimmed the moron's mind, quickly learning his name and his intentions with their little wizard.

Lucifer narrowed his golden eyes towards the man. "I don't see how that is your problem, _wizard_." He sneered. "Now leave us. We have much better things to do than deal with a corrupt wizard who deals within the Darker, corruptive side of magic."

The pair was able to catch a glimpse of rage in his eyes and the not-so-subtle subtle twitch towards his black cane indicated what his next actions was going to be.

Too bad the trio had disappeared before his eyes, leaving behind the sound of flapping wings.

Meanwhile, at the estate Lucifer and Harry were now living in, the Fallen Angel gave Gabriel and a heavy, disappointed stare. "If you dare run off with Harry again without my consent, I will make you beg for mercy." He warned, before plucking the magical child from Gabriel's shoulders, and gracefully walked away. Gabriel winced. He knew he messed up.

"Child, are you okay?" Concerned golden eyes skimmed over Harry's form, before staring into Harry's dilated emerald eyes.

"T-that was fast." he murmured, before seemingly collapsing in Lucifer's arms. The angel in question snorted, and effortlessly lifting the child so that he was holding him bridal-style. After a few minutes of searching, he found an adequate bedroom for his charge and easily put him to rest.

Feeling that Gabriel was waiting downstairs, Lucifer teleported down to meet him. "Now, Gabe. What are your current intentions towards me and my charge?"

Gabriel just gave a shrug and replied. "Well, Lucy. You know I love you, but, well, if you were going to go forwards with the whole apocalypse thing, I would have joined the Wonder Brothers to stop, or kill you. Because, to be fair, you were a big bag of dicks." The youngest archangel's demeanour shifted slightly, as serious eyes bore into Lucifer's own golden orbs. "But now, the human kid changed you. I'll leave you alone if you want, but you'll probably have to meet Tweedledee and Tweedledum. They're stupidly stubborn. Cas may be with them as well."

"Cas… I recognise that name. Castiel?"

The angelic messenger nodded.

"Ah, I remember. One of the newest fledglings before I Fell. His wings had grown a surprising amount for his age."

"Yep! Me and Balthy had fun trying to teach him how to fly!" Gabriel grinned.

Any further conversation was cut short when a hawk flew into the room and landed near the Dark Angel. It then promptly stuck a leg out towards the tall man, a yellowed letter attached to it. The blood red wax was sealed with the Gringotts logo. Gabriel immediately flicked a hand, manifesting a small bowl of water and some snacks for the bird, which it indulged in, once its burden had been relieved by Lucifer. Lucifer raised a brow at his younger brother, in which he shrugged, answering "I like birds."

Lucifer rolled his eyes, before breaking the seal, and reading the contents within.

 _Lord Morningstar,_

 _The Will of Lord and Lady James Potter has been unsealed. As you have taken Harrison 'Harry' Potter as your current charge, you both are expected to be present for the reading. The official reading will be on the 20th of May, 2009, at 12:35. This letter will act like a portkey if the password "Blood and Magic" is uttered. It will only be active for the hour before the time of the reading. Be prompt. I would like to mention that if the guardianship of Mr. Potter is removed from your custody, then you must relinquish him to his rightful caretakers, despite my doubts of this occurring._

 _Lord Ragnok  
Head Goblin of Gringotts  
King of the British Sector of the Goblin Nation_

A dark smirk spread on Lucifer's androgynous face, as he read the cursive scrawl on the parchment. He ignored the nosy archangel looming over his shoulder, reading the letter as well. He took a few overly-dramatic steps forwards, flinging the letter over his shoulder. He then cocked his head back, looking at the grinning archangel behind him over his shoulder. Golden eyes glimmered in dark amusement and enthusiasm, as his smirk began to show his pearl white teeth.

"I guess I have time to strengthen my defenses and plan some death and torture while I wait, don't I?"

* * *

 **Ta-da! Sorry for the long wait, I believe that NamikazeNamui (I think that's how you spell the penname) has either deleted his/her account, or they have been removed. Sadly, this means that updates will be slower as I would be essentially be running blind for the first few chapters, and I can't remember what the hell he/she wrote… And mock exams are in a few weeks! Yay (Kill me…)! :P**

 **Ah well.**

 **Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I was going to personally reply via PM, but an overload of work made me forget, and I'm not sure which reviews I was going to answer and such… Sorry! I promise to answer any and all reviews that dignify a proper, decent response from now on! This I solemnly swear.**

 **Anyway, I have a question. The relationship between Gabriel and Harry is going to be like an overprotective brother/uncle sort of thing. What sort of relationship would you want Lucifer and Harry to have? The options are:**

 **\- Lucifer being the overprotective older brother**

 **\- Lucifer being something like a father towards Harry**

 **\- Lucifer actually being the father (a.k.a blood adoption, or normal adoption) (be sure to mention which one…)**

 **\- Lucifer being like a friend/protector.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and please be sure to leave a review! Your opinion matters! I'll make sure to reply this time!**

* * *

 **NOTE: FULLY BETA-ED**


	6. Chapter 6

**Evil Angel  
** Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover.

Disclaimer on profile.

 _Summary: What if Lucifer wasn't like the Winchesters were told? What is he doesn't loathe humanity, all because of a little human boy? Read as this change shakes the foundation of the Wizarding World and the lives of the Winchester boys._

 _ **Pairings: Castiel/Lucifer, Harry/?, possible others (?).**_

 _Warnings and other stuff: OOC-ness, AU, Yaoi, time/dimensional travel, Androgynous!Lucifer, BAMF!Lucifer, Nice!Lucifer, blood, torture, death (it's Supernatural… what do you expect?), Select-Wizard!Bashing, cursing, maybe more…_

 **NOTE: I AM NOW PART WAY THROUGH SEASON 10! I FINISHED DARK DYNASTY AND I AM IN MOURNING! I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN I WILL RECOVER, OR IF I WILL! But I did get another fanfic idea from that…), so sorry, if there are any revelations from the succeeding seasons. I only know about the Darkness through an up-to-date friend, otherwise, I know nothing and am making things up as I go (in some cases).**

 **FORGET DANTE EVER BEING MALE! DANTE IS NOW A LITTLE FEMALE PUPPY CALLED BAEL! (Thanks to the reviewer for for alerting me to this inconsistency.**

 **Also, as Lucifer Rising happens on 13-14** **th** **May (2009)… ish, and the events in Sympathy for the Devil HASN'T HAPPENED! THIS MEANS THAT BOBBY HASN'T BEEN POSSESSED/STABBED HIMSELF, SO HE CAN WALK! Chapter 3 happened on the 15** **th** **approximately, and Chapter 4-5 happened the day after.**

* * *

Almost immediately after Lucifer began plotting, Gabriel quickly flew off. He had to deal the Winchesters and their merry band of fools (and he was also slightly weirded out by the quiet cackling from his older brother). So, now to find the Grace of his younger brother…

OoHPSPNoO

A few days after the Winchesters had released the Devil from his Cage, the two brothers, Bobby, and Castiel continued to look and search for Lucifer's whereabouts. They wanted, no, _needed_ to find the Fallen Angel before the other angels managed to find him in order to truly start the Apocalypse. While they continued their investigation, a sound of flapping wings echoed through the wall. Alerted, the quartet leapt to their feet, just in time for the door to squeak open to reveal a smirking brunette.

"Well, hello, boys," Gabriel chirped, leaning against the chipped wall frame. In his hands, was a brimming bowl of assorted sweets, and none of the humans wanted to know just how much sugar was in that bowl.

"Gabriel." Castiel stared at the Archangel with an emotionless face, blinking sparingly.

"What do you want, Gabriel?" Dean glared, already on edge. "We're little busy right now, so can you - you know - go away."

Gabriel plastered a pout on his childish face and looked down at his nails. "Oh, so you don't want some information about dear old Lucy?" he innocently queried.

Everyone froze and stared at the Archangel with wide eyes.

"What do you know about him?" asked Sam, his eyes narrowed slightly.

Gabriel stared at them for a while. "Well, if you really want to know..." he trailed off a little, smiling inwardly at the glares that were directed to him by them. "Okay, okay, how about I take the Winchesters and Castiel here to meet him?"

The Winchesters, Castiel, and Bobby stared at Gabriel like he had grown two heads.

OoHPSPNoO

The Dark Angel had no idea how long he was plotting, but it was long enough for Bael to wander off somewhere, and for Hedwig to explore the mansion in search for the perfect perch. But Lucifer was still plotting silently when he heard Harry slowly climbing down the stairs. The mansion itself was actually built in his honour, though the Potters then had mistaken his identity for another deity, he wasn't sure which. So, it was ironic in a way, as he had 'reclaimed' what was meant for him. However, it was sealed up behind strong illusions and magic after the Potters of the past saw the Dark magic which was slowly manifesting itself and corrupting their lives through the Ministry and the politically elite.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down and ensure that Harry wouldn't be afraid of his darker side, he entered the kitchen and decided to make breakfast for both him and his charge. He didn't need to eat, but he had a feeling that Harry would prefer for him to eat meals alongside him. He absentmindedly removed his trench coat and waistcoat and manifested an apron. When he tied a bow knot behind his back to secure the apron, he could hear his charge climbed down the stairs and to the kitchen. With a smile, he turned around and greeted the boy, "Good morning, Harry."

Harry brushed the sleepiness from his eyes before smiling at Lucifer. "Good morning, Luc!" He greeted his guardian.

"Have you recovered from Gabriel?"

Harry blinked. "Yeah, but that was fun!" He grinned. "Can I go again?"

Lucifer just gave his ward an indulgent smile. "Maybe when he visits next." But then Lucifer paused for a moment. "And I'm with you."

"Yay!"

Chuckling lowly at his wards giddiness, he gently directed the child to a chair on the dining table. Clicking his fingers, a glass of cold orange juice appeared in front of the wizard, and a pitcher full of the same liquid (plus ice cubes) manifested within arm's reach as well.

"What do you want for breakfast?" the Fallen Angel inquired. He watched as Harry took a few tentative sips of his drink while he thought about his answer.

"P-Pancakes?" he asked. He wasn't used to being asked what he wanted for breakfast. In fact, he was the one who used to _make_ the breakfast and be left with the leftovers!

"As you wish then, little one," Lucifer gently smiled, before returning to the kitchen to make said pancakes. Twenty minutes later, he entered the dining room once more, a plate of hot pancakes on a food tray, alongside bottles of various syrups and optional toppings in order to give his ward a small variety to choose from, appeared in his hands. Lucifer didn't hesitate to place the tray on the table. "What do you want for the topping, Harry?" he asked, before descending into listing the options he had given.

Harry looked at the toppings with a slight frown, before pointing towards two toppings. "I want strawberries and golden syrup please," he told his guardian.

Lucifer nodded, clicking his fingers to make the unwanted toppings disappear back into the kitchen, before assembling his charge's desired breakfast. When he pushed the pancakes towards his charge, he heard the high, ringing chime of the doorbell. This caused the archangel to from slightly, the only person who knew his current location was Gabriel, as the wizards haven't been made privy to it as of yet; but then he stiffened once he sensed who, or rather _whom_ , was behind the door.

"Luc?" Harry muttered. "Are you okay?"

The Fallen only ruffled his charge's hair gently before walking towards the front door. "Eat your breakfast, Harry," he told his charge, before disappearing from the dining room. "I should be fine."

The Dark Angel sighed as he stared at the door in front of him with narrowed eyes. Frustration was building inside him as his mind went wild. Hopefully, this confrontation wouldn't kick him in the ass later. With that, he nodded, before quickly opening the door. Gazing upon the people in front of him with an emotionless face, he bluntly stated,

"What do you want?"

In front of him was: Gabriel, along with Castiel, and the Winchesters. Lucifer almost pinched his nose in aggravation. While he didn't know why Gabriel returned with the Winchesters (and Castiel), if they injure his charge in any way during their visit, he wouldn't hesitate to eradicate them from existence. He didn't care if the two angels were technically his siblings (Gabriel especially since he helped raise him), right now, the single most important thing for Lucifer was the well-being of his charge. Brothers be damned. Sisters be damned. Hell, even let Heaven be damned.

"Hey, Lucy," Gabriel chirped. "I have returned, with the merry band of idiots!"

"Oi!" Dean growled at the Trickster, viciously glaring at the younger archangel. Lucifer raised an eyebrow at the eldest Winchester brother, who was looking at him with distrust (and Gabriel with anger) in his eyes and his body language. His brother and Castiel mimicked those emotions as well, but in their own way. (Somehow, Lucifer wasn't as affected by Castiel. Probably because of the puppy-like eyes his vessel had.)

"And the reason you are here?" Asked the Fallen.

Gabriel looked into Lucifer's golden eyes. "Can you let us go inside? I don't think the porch is a good place to have any conversation," he said, a hint of almost-undetectable nervousness in his voice.

Lucifer didn't say anything for a few long moments, before stepped to the side slightly, allowing the two angels and two humans to enter his home. Once they were all inside, Lucifer locked the front door and beckoned them to follow him into his private library (which he located, and created, when Harry was unconscious). However, when he walked across the living room, Harry poked his head out of the dining room with concern in his wide, emerald eyes.

"Luc, are you okay?" he repeated from earlier.

Lucifer let the edge of his mouth curl up in fondness, looking at the boy with soft molten eyes. "I'm fine, Harry. I just have some unexpected guests. Why don't you play with Hedwig and Bael for a while? I have some guests to entertain, and Gabriel to deal with." he told the boy.

"Hey!" whined the aforementioned archangel.

"Hush, child. Adults are talking." Lucifer immediately rebutted.

Gabriel pouted. "Damn you."

"Already am, Gabriel. Have been for many millennia."

During this amusing squabble, Harry moved his gaze towards the four men that he was told to be guests. However, he could feel that the four men (including Gabriel) weren't normal either. Two were human from what he could sense, but a weird shimmer similar to the one Luc had around him had permanently affected them somehow. The man in the trench coat felt similar to Gabriel and Luci, but not as powerful. "Okay, see ya!" He said, waving as he ran out to find the dozing hellhound and the wayward owl.

Once Harry departed, Lucifer continued to guide the four towards the library. Once they were all inside, a quick flick of his hand activated the privacy seal and slammed the door shut. Ignoring the jump of the two hunters and angel – and the pair of guns and single blade aimed at his face and heart – Lucifer crossed his arms and leant his back on the table.

"So, why, exactly, have you come here?" Lucifer coldly asked, with a pointed look towards to group of four.

"Well, the three want to know what you want now after you were released from the cage," Gabriel told Lucifer while pointing his thumb towards the other three. His other hand contained a fairly large chocolate bar which was in the process of being devoured by the archangel with a sweet-tooth.

"And why should I tell you all my current plan after I finally was successfully released?" Lucifer deadpanned.

"Because we want to know if you will destroy the humanity or not!" Dean exclaimed at the Devil, his limited patience running thin.

Lucifer only looked at Dean with indifference and boredom. "Fine. For one, scrap everything the angels have told you about me." He began before he was interrupted.

"What?" Sam blinked in confusion.

Lucifer sighed. "I really don't have the time, nor patience for this." He muttered underneath his breath, uncaring of whether the others in the room overheard him. He heaved a heavy breath before continuing. "While, it is true that I rebelled from Heaven," Lucifer drawled. "The reason of which was warped by the self-religious bias of my older brother. He simply refused to listen and was the smug little _brat_ who couldn't stop kissing Father's ass. And, you can shut up Gabriel." He snapped towards his brother who was in the middle of opening his mouth. "Yes, I'm biased, but I am entitled Father-damn-it! And quite frankly, I don't give a damn about humanity. I wouldn't care if you all die, after all, you're destroying and abusing the planet Father created for you without a thought! The only thing I care for on this planet is my charge. That is it."

"Your charge?" Castiel inquired, tilting his head to the side, looking even closer to a puppy than before.

Lucifer didn't realise that his cold expression was softening once the topic moved to his charge. Lucifer nodded towards the window, where they could see a boy running around with an owl following in the air. A click of his fingers led to the humans being able to see the hellhound pup which was playing with the child, acting like a normal, earth-born pup. "That boy in the garden, the one who you saw earlier? That's my charge, his name is Harry Potter."

"Your charge is the Saviour of the Wizarding World?" Castiel said, sucking in a sharp breath in shock. "How?"

Almost instantly, Lucifer stiffened once more, glaring at the younger anger with harsh hostility. "I do not care for his status as the Saviour of the Wizarding World." He hissed, pale lips curling back in rage. "To me, they are nothing but cowards who use and abuse an innocent child just because they are too _scared_ to fight for themselves!"

"Wait, Cas," Dean called, confusion and disbelief laced in his gruff tone. "The hell is this Wizarding World you two are talking about?"

Gabriel smirked, and flung an arm around the smaller man's shoulder (much to Dean's disgust). "Well, Dean-o! Completely separate from the humans and such, is another world. That world is the wizards and the witches." Gabriel began. "But they aren't like ordinary witches who make demon deals for their power, like the ones you kill. Their power is natural, and given by our Father."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and snorted in indignation. "I still don't understand why exactly the humans like to call wizards and witches devil-worshippers," he drawled. "It's not like I have the power to give them magic! The only one who can do that is my Father!

"W-wait a minute!" Dean cut in, his beginning words blurred together to form a single one due to the speed of his speech. "So you want to tell me and Sam that somewhere out there, is a whole society full of wizards and witches?"

"Well, it's not like we wanted to tell you, but yes." Gabriel nodded, shrugging at the same time.

"So they can't do evil things like our typical witches?" Sam asked.

Lucifer scoffed. "Don't be absurd," he said. "Every creature that my Father creates in this world has a potential to become either good or evil. They have free will. That means that the wizards and witches can also become good or evil." He smirked at the older Winchester. "So, if you try to find an excuse to kill my charge for his status as a wizard, then I fear you have lost your luck regarding that."

He paused slightly, before twirling his hand, manifesting his angel blade. It looked almost exactly the same as an ordinary angel blade, except the holy white glow of the metal was tainted with the hellish flames. So the metal appeared to be similar to a rusted, bloody bronze and glowed with crimson hate and passion.

Silence reigned in the room after Lucifer said those words, but it soon disappeared when Hedwig soared into the room through the opened window.

"Oh, Hedwig, why have you come here?" he raised his arm to let the snow-white owl land on it like a perch.

The owl cooed softly at Lucifer before flying off, landing on Sam to preen his long hair. Dean snickered slightly at the bewildered face Sam wore, which soon transformed into a full-on bitch face when Sam realised what both the owl and his brother was doing.

"Ah, I see. Harry wants me." He then looked at Gabriel and the Winchesters. "I think it's time for you to leave, Winchesters. Gabriel, you can remain if you want to. I believe Harry wishes to fly with you again. However, I don't have the time nor the desire to entertain all of you, so you may return in the future if you need to." he told them, before beckoning to Hedwig. The owl quickly flew off, understanding that her chosen perch was about to leave.

"H-hey, wait!" called Sam.

Lucifer looked back at them with a bored expression. "What is it?" he asked the younger Winchester. "Is this all about the demons, then I really don't care about them, or what you'd do to them either." He said, exasperated.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sam.

Lucifer only gave an enigmatic wide grin, before removing the seal on the door. "I believe that you know where the front door is." He wispily said while walking out, heading towards the garden.

OoHPSPNoO

"Damn it!" Dean slammed his clenched fist into the wall in anger. They were in a random sleazy hotel. Bobby had kicked them out, simply telling them to return once Dean wasn't liable to break half of his stuff. "Who the hell does he think he is? Looking at us like we're like some insignificant ants that he can squash underneath his shoe!?"

"Well, if you think about who he is Dean-o, then you can say that he can do that, quite easily as well," Gabriel cut in, uncaring of whether he received the ire of the oldest Winchester.

"So, Sam, do you think what Lucifer told us true or not?" he asked his unresponsive brother as he was extremely deep in thought. "Sam?"

"Huh?" Sam was started into reality at the harsh yell of his name.

"Do you think that what Lucifer told us is true or not?" Dean stressed. "Do you think that he really has changed his view on humanity?"

Sam tilted his head slightly and touched his chin with a thoughtful look on his face. "I- I don't know, but I think what he told us is true, Dean," he admitted.

"What? About him taking that boy as his charge?" Dean looked at him in disbelief. "There's no way a devil, no, _The_ Devil, would do that!"

"But Dean! We saw how protective Lucifer is over that child!" Sam protested. "I think that he's changed, especially since he removed the demon blood from me!"

When the two brothers continued to bicker with each other about the Fallen Angel and whether the Apocalypse was happening or not, Castiel still didn't say anything. This made Gabriel look at the younger angel in confusion since it was extremely rare for him to remain silent for such a long period of time when something important like this was happening.

"I need to go," Castiel announced to the other men in the room.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Dean wondered, still mildly angered at the situation at hand.

"There is something that I need to see." Castiel's gravelly voice intoned, before he disappeared, leaving the sound of flapping wings in his wake.

"Wait! Cas!" Dean yelled, but it was too late. "Damn it Cas!"

OoHPSPNoO

Lucifer was seated on a very, very comfy couch reading a random book which he found fascinating. Feeling silly and childish, he decided to conjure a pair of reading glasses to sit on his face. Bael was curled up on his lap, snoring softly, stealing his body heat for a peaceful slumber. Harry was leaning on him, his small head was resting on his shoulder. He too was fast asleep, as playing with a hyperactive puppy took its toll on his energy. Hedwig was perched high in the corner, silently watching.

He was interrupted, however, by the sound of flapping wings behind him. The Dark Angel didn't need to turn around to see who had decided to visit him, as he recognised the Grace of the angel which had appeared before him. Slowly, he closed the book, and then he placed it on the table next to him, before rising from the chair carefully. He made sure to lay Harry's head down on a cushion, and move Bael so she was snuggled against Harry. He smiled softly when Harry sleepily blinked up at him before closing his eyes again and draped his arm carefully around Bael.

Lucifer gestured towards the angel and quickly led the both of them out of the room. "Castiel." He nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you going to start the Apocalypse?" The younger angel bluntly asked the Fallen Angel.

The only thing Lucifer did was raise an indifferent eyebrow, after leaning against the wall. "Like I told you and others, I don't have time to start the Apocalypse. It's not my duty to start the Apocalypse either, it's Father's. Plus, I have much more important things to do, like ensuring that my charge has a good life," he told the angel.

Castiel blinked. "I don't understand. Your charge is the Boy-Who-Lived." Castiel said.

Lucifer raised a hand to interrupt. "He doesn't like it when people call him with that title," he stated.

"Why?"

Lucifer stayed silent for a moment before answering, "Because that title reminds him about the death of his mother and father." He closed his eyes. "He told me that he hated that reminder and that he wished that everyone would stop using it. He just wants to be seen as Harry, not as the Boy-Who-Lived or whatever other title the wizards have concocted somehow."

"And do you think you can give him that?"

Lucifer glared towards Castiel. "If you want to know, I'm the only, and first, person who sees him as Harry, not as the Boy-Who-Lived, the Child of Prophecy, or the Saviour, or whatever!" He growled. "If I didn't see him as Harry, then he wouldn't stay with me."

Castiel could see the logic in those statements. If Lucifer did take care of Harry solely for his title and fame, then Harry would either be protesting or long gone. However, seeing the ease and relaxation the boy had in the presence of the Devil, he could easily deduce that Harry truly adored Lucifer as if he was a part of his own family.

"So, you really don't want to start the Apocalypse?" Asked Castiel once more, wishing to be certain.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "No," he answered firmly.

Nodding in satisfaction, Castiel prepared to leave but paused when Lucifer said his name.

"If you or your allies desires more information, my charge and I will be at Gringotts on the 20th for the will reading of his parents. It's at 12:35."

Castiel nodded, before disappearing from the library, leaving Lucifer to stare at the place where the angel had been with an amused little smile.

OoHPSPNoO

Night had fallen, and Harry was fast asleep. Lucifer himself was strolling across the halls towards his own room, feeling a desire to rest even though he didn't need to sleep. A thoughtful look was on his face as he pondered about his conversation with Castiel. Suddenly, he felt one of the many wards he had placed on his mansion flare in alarm, informing the Fallen Angel that creatures that wished either him or Harry harm was approaching.

"Well," Lucifer drawled, his golden eyes glowing with anticipation. "They took their time."

He quickly ensured that his protection wards were holding (and would continue to hold under a massive assault), he exited the mansion to stand on the veranda with a blank, emotionless face. Not long after he stopped, a group of five angels appeared before him, all armed with their angel blade in their grasp.

"Lucifer." One of the angels (Zachariah if he remembered correctly from what Gabriel told him) called to him. "It's good to finally meet you at the very least."

Lucifer just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What do you want, Zachariah?" He sighed, already feeling a migraine forming just by being in his presence.

"I want to know why you didn't start the Apocalypse after you escaped the cage, Lucifer," Zachariah inquired towards the Fallen.

The Fallen only crossed his arms and looked at him with boredom. "I don't have an excuse, nor a reason, to create an Apocalypse," he told him.

"What about the humans?" Zachariah tried to persuade the Fallen Angel. This wasn't going according to his plan. "They have lost their ways and need to be taught what their true place is!" His eyes began to glow with an unholy gleam. "We are perfection against these mud-monkeys!"

If the Fallen had never met Harry, he knew that he wouldn't hesitate to agree with Zachariah. However, because he had met Harry, he didn't have any desire or need to destroy the humanity or create the Apocalypse. All he wanted to do was protect his charge and make sure that he was happy, safe, and had a good life.

"We are not perfection, Zachariah," he stated. "Humans are capable of adaption and change, unlike us. We would remain the same until the end of all days, while they would adapt and survive." He closed his eyes. 'Well, except for the angels who had actually realised that they have Free Will like the humans, which was gifted unto us by our Father."

Zachariah looked at Lucifer with disappointment and a frown on his face. "Come on, Lucifer, don't you want to create Paradise on Earth? Like what our Father has promised us all of those years ago?" he cried.

Lucifer closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't care about creating Paradise. That was a ploy to further my rebellion," he informed the seraphim.

"You want to tell me that you don't want to kill the mud-monkeys?" Zachariah raged in disbelief.

Lucifer didn't react to Zachariah's question. He didn't even say a word. To be truthful, he didn't care for the humans around the world, but he knew that if he decided to let the angels create their Paradise on Earth, then they wouldn't hesitate to kill at least half, if not all, of the human population on Earth. It was possible that his charge would be one of the many millions who would perish at the hands of an angel.

"Is this because that human boy?"

The Devil froze and stiffened. His golden eyes became molten with unconcealed rage. His Grace was rebelling against his control, begging to take the life of the one who was a threat. "What. Did. You. Say?" he stiffly asked, anger faintly colouring his words.

Zachariah smiled in triumph. "If you don't want to follow our plan, Lucifer, and then we will make sure that boy pays for your insolence," he growled, not caring that he was threatening a superior.

The angels behind Zachariah looked at each other with panic and disbelief on their faces. Was their superior a foolish idiot? Blackmailing the one that Heaven called the Morningstar was either suicidal, or extremely dangerous, or both! And it didn't take a rocket scientist to sense the malice and hate emitting from the archangel!

"Do you really think that you can blackmail me to do your bidding?" Lucifer coldly growled. "You have forgotten who I am, Zachariah." In a blink of an eye, he disappeared from where he stood to appear right in front of Zachariah. His face was a few millimetres from Zachariah's, and Lucifer's lips were curled back in rage as molten eyes bore into cold brown eyes. "I'm the Morningstar."

After he said that, Lucifer stabbed Zachariah straight into the neck with his corrupted angel blade, making the younger, arrogant sycophant of an angel erupt in a bright, white light. After the light faded, Lucifer watched the dead corpse of Zachariah slump to the ground with disinterest in his golden eyes. He didn't feel sad or hurt for killing his own brothers because said brother wanted to kill his charge, and he would never let that to happen under any circumstance.

"Tell Raphael," he began, looking at the terrified angels. "That if he sends another to disturb me or to kill my charge," his golden eyes glowed bright from anger, as his voice lowered to a deadly growl. "I will not hesitate to slaughter them all, and send their wings back to Heaven, feather by feather, bone, by bone, until you have to play Jigsaw to put them back together!"

The angels fled once they heard Lucifer's threat.

* * *

 **Hi! Sorry for the lateness, long story… So say it short, I was writing the chapter, realised it didn't make sense in terms of timeline, so I left it for the next chapter, and started to write this. The good side of this is that the next chapter is partially written. I just need to write up more about the Winchesters and Harry, and, of course, the will reading. I am really looking forward to it…. *cue evil, unhinged laughter***

 **One thing I would like to state is about a review I received, and I would like to answer the review here, as I think that I may get other reviews similar to it in the future. The only reason why I'm doing a Castiel/Lucifer pairing is because it was the only requirement needed for adopting the story. Believe me, if I could, I'd be doing Destiel, Sabriel (well, I may do Sabriel still), and either leave Luci single, or with a Harry Potter character. However, KamikazeNamui wanted Castiel and Lucifer, so that is what I'm going to do.**

 **I've also edited Chapter 3 and 4, and some others may be edited when I have time to do so.**

 **Also, I've (finally) bitten the bullet by this announcement: "I AM IN NEED OF A BETA TESTER TO MAKE SURE I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE REVIEWS REFERRING TO MY ABYSMAL GRAMMAR!** **THANK YOU!"**

 **So… yeah. Also, thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed! I greatly appreciate it (and it's hilarious when my friend who also writes fanfiction wonders why I get so many reviews, when she barely gets any. It's probably because you haven't updated for quite a while my friend! You're worse than me!)**

 **Anyway, now that's over, see you next chapter!  
Ja ne!  
Deanna Saber**

* * *

 **NOTE: FULLY BETA-ED! And thank you to** SweetDarkSilence **who pointed out a little mistake of mine...**


	7. Quick Update! And a lil sneak peak

HI! It's me! Just a quick little update! Basically, I have an beta (It's TheCauldron, she's awesome :P Be sure to check out her profile, her fics are awesome! :D), and she's fantastic! (Sorry dianemalfoy! Completely forgot, due to a reason what I am about to get to) We're going through the previous chapters and such, but i won't be able to update for a while.

Basically, I have exams in May, so I'm concentrating on those for the moment. Due to this, I wont be able to update, or write for a while. Sorry! I will try to write a bit at least, but it'll be quite difficult for me at the moment.

Please stay patient with me!

Deanna Saber

* * *

Also, since I realised that I can't update with an authors note, here's a snap-shot of an interesting part for next chapter (which is un-betaed, so little things may change...)

OoHPSPNoO

 _"_ _It looks like a big change will come to this world." He chuckled. "I never thought his kind will appear back after two thousand years."_

OoHPSPNoO

 _"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" the manipulative man raged. The group of men just smirked in_ _response_ _._

OoHPSPNoO

 _No-one was able to react when he was flung into the wall. He curled into himself in pain, whimpering slightly, before silver filled his vision, and darkness claimed him._

* * *

So... Good luck with that... Muhahahahahahaha! =D


	8. Chapter 8

**Evil Angel  
** Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover.

Disclaimer on my profile.

 _Summary: What if Lucifer wasn't like the Winchesters were told? What is he doesn't loathe humanity, all because of a little human boy? Read as this change shakes the foundation of the Wizarding World and the lives of the Winchester boys._

 _ **Pairings: Castiel/Lucifer, Dean/Jo, Sabriel (maybe)…, Harry/?, possibly others (?).**_

 _Warnings and other stuff: OOC-ness, AU, Yaoi, time/dimensional travel, Androgynous!Lucifer, BAMF!Lucifer, Nice!Lucifer, blood, torture, death (it's Supernatural… what do you expect?), Select-Wizard!Bashing,_ _ **cursing**_ _, maybe more…_

 **VERY IMPORTANT NOTES: 1) I HAVE FINALLY CAUGHT UP, AND I AM CRYING! 2) I'm slowly replacing the previous chapters with the new beta-ed version from the lovely** TheCauldron **who was patiently dealt with my inability to understand apostrophes and my severe love for ellipsis… Sadly, it seems that we've fallen out of contact due to me basically falling off the face of the planet. The reason for this is completely explained at the end of the chapter, so yeah.**

 **There is one semi-major change I've done, and that is I've replaced the male Dante, with a female Bael. I've also changed the time the previous chapters took place in. You may need to re-read the previous chapters, simply because I have shifted and messed some small stuff around, INCLUDING SOME TIMELINE STUFF.**

* * *

Days passed with frequent visits from Gabriel, Castiel, and the Winchesters. Harry, at first, was apprehensive around the new humans. Dean's gruff attitude and Sam's natural curiosity first made Harry uncomfortable, as the behaviour was somewhat reminiscent of his uncle. However, after spending quite a while in the pair's company, his discomfort diminished until he found himself actively searching for them whenever he heard the flapping of wings. As for Castiel, Harry took an immediate liking to his reclusive, awkward demeanour. In fact, Harry invited (pleaded coupled with a few doses of his puppy eyes) the trio to join him and Lucifer to his parent's will reading.

Thankfully, this led to the tension and apprehensiveness between the hunters and Lucifer disappearing almost completely. Almost.

Therefore, during the early hours of the morning, the group found themselves walking through Diagon Alley once more. The hellhound pup was in Harry's arms, while Hedwig remained in their current home. Hopefully, that building would remain to be their home, but you never know with both his enemies and the enemies of his ward. Gabriel had flown off somewhere, leaving a small pile of sweets ("As a treat for Harry!" he would protest when confronted by Lucifer when they met again) behind. He did promise to be there for the will reading, however, upon seeing the pleading eyes of one Harry Potter. Sam, Dean, and Castiel were trailing behind the group, their paranoia making them observe anything (though Dean was visually trying to resist the temptation to grab his Colt from its hiding place).

"Luc, I thought the reading was later…" Harry queried.

"Yes, but we still had some things to do before our undoubtable confrontation with that man." Lucifer acknowledged. "I shouldn't take so long to do what we need to do." He then turned to the trio behind them. "If you don't mind, the place we're going to is quite personal. I'm sure that you can find yourself something to do. In fact, down the alley is a bookshop I'm sure Sam would enjoy. Not sure what you would like Dean. We'll meet you in there later. "

Dean opened his mouth to protest but Castiel cut in before a sound could be made. "Very well, brother." Sam and Dean stared at the angel in shock, and a small amount of anger. The fear still playing in the corners of Dean's eyes made Lucifer roll his eyes. One day, he would have to confront the man to show that he _doesn't_ want to take his brother as a vessel to destroy the world. Nevertheless, Harry and he continued onwards, leaving the trio behind, despite the elder Winchesters protests.

Their first job was at Ollivander's Wand shop. The shop itself was narrow and worn down. Over the door was the words "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C" in golden cursive. Lucifer arched an eyebrow, noticing the appearance, before deciding 'not to judge a book by its covers' as he believes the human saying is.

The door creaked open, as the tinkle of a bell reverberated through the shop and the pair stepped inside. The shop itself was small, with only a single wooden stool placed in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes were placed in bookshelves that extended to the ceiling. A thin layer of dust covered the entirety of the shop as well, making Harry's nose quiver before he let out a small sneeze.

"Good afternoon." A soft voice intoned from behind them, making Harry jump in fright. Lucifer, however, lazily turned his head and raised a brow. He sensed the man before he even entered the store. An old man with thin, spiral-y silver hair was standing in front of them, a soft twinkle in his eyes.

"Good afternoon, Ollivander I presume? My ward is in need of a wand."

Ollivander stared at the pair. "He is too young! It would not be good for him!" But then he laid eyes on the Devil's charge. "I-Is he…?"

"I'm afraid you misunderstand me." Lucifer interrupted, shaking his head. "The wand is not for now. All I want is to see if the wand certain people believe to be his is correct."

The old man nodded his head, before inquiring "My I ask who you are? Are you a wizard? Because if so, I don't remember selling you a wand, and I know every wand that I have ever sold.

The former Devil smirked, and crossed his arms. "Let's just say that I'm not a wizard, but I'm definitely not a human either…" he vaguely stated. "Let's continue, shall we?"

"Very well." Ollivander nodded, inspecting Harry with sharp eyes. "Do not worry, Harry Potter. I'm just surprised that to see the son of James and Lily Potter come to my shop at such a young age…" The old wand maker leant forward slightly, peering into the eyes of the youngest wizard. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems like it was only yesterday that she was standing here buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Harry started to feel intrigued with the same tidbit of information about his parents and moved to stand beside Lucifer.

"Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand, eleven inches long, pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfigurations. Well, I say favoured it, but it is really the wand that chooses the wielder." He looked at Harry for a moment before asked, "What is your wand arm?"

"Huh?" Harry looked at his pseudo-father figure (not that the archangel in question knew that), confused at the question Ollivander posed.

"The arm you write with," Lucifer answered.

"Oh!" Harry gasped, before quickly, and carefully placing the hellhound pup in his arms into Lucifer's. The pup was content in sharing the body heat of his human, so he yipped in annoyance when he was moved, but settled down nonetheless. He then skipped forward, thrusting his right arm forward. Harry's emerald orbs widened when the measuring tapes woke up and swarmed around him. The strips of fabric slithered around him, measuring various body parts (including, for some reason, the gap between his eyes). Lucifer stiffened slightly, and he narrowed his eyes at the tape. Harry felt safer then. If the tape suddenly contracted, then he knew Lucifer was ready to save him.

But Harry's attention was taken by the wandmaker as he began a well-prepared speech about wands and the different variations of wands. Lucifer looked uninterested and bored during the speech, while Harry gave the man all of his attention.

"What's the tape doing?" Lucifer barked suddenly, his protective instincts screaming at him.

"Oh, it is merely for my own curiosity. I was wondering if there was any correlation between the owner's characteristics, and the wand materials itself."

"Very well." The Dark Angel nodded, he retreated once more to the side of the shop.

"Okay, Mr. Potter, try this one. Beech wood and dragon heartstring, nine inches, nice and flexible. Just take it and give a wave," said the man, taking the box and lifting the lid off.

Harry took the wand but before he could wave it, Ollivander snatched it from him, making him looked at the man with wide eyes. Before he could ask why he did that, he gave him another wand box, the lid absent.

"Maple and phoenix feather, seven inches, quite whippy. Try it," he said.

Again, before he could wave it, the old man snatched it away. Repeatedly wands were handed to him and then snatched away from him before he could wave it. Lucifer only watched with an arched eyebrow at this development, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Tricky customer, eh? And at a young age too," he mumbled at the end. "I wonder... now... well, it's an unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry looked at the wand then at Ollivander, before moving to Lucifer, who only nodded in encouragement. With a deep breath, the boy took the wand and felt a slight warm from the wand. He knew this was a good wand for him, but he still didn't feel … right. As if there was something holding him back from fully connecting with the wand.

"Ah, I see..." Ollivander mussed. "The wood, Mr. Potter, is compatible with you, but I'm afraid the core is not."

Lucifer slowly walked towards them. "What kind of phoenix gave its feather to you, Mr. Ollivander?" asked the Fallen.

"Oh, it's the Headmaster's phoenix, Fawkes," he told the Fallen.

'How much has Dumbledore manipulated in my charges life?' Lucifer mused inwardly. 'But even then, that blasted Headmaster's phoenix is a light phoenix, it is still his familiar. That means Harry's magic doesn't acknowledge it as a core for his future wand,' thought Lucifer. He shook his head slightly, before querying "Why don't you make a custom wand, Mr. Ollivander?"

"A custom wand? Yes, I think it will work for Mr. Potter," he nodded his head. "Come with me, Mr. Potter, we need to find a suitable core for you."

"No need to do that, Mr. Ollivander. I believe that have a suitable core for him," Lucifer informed.

"Huh?" Ollivander blinked before reflexively closing his eyes when a bright, burning light engulfed the shop. "What happened?" He asked after the light had gone.

"This will be his core," said Lucifer, placing a single black feather with a swirl of blue light on the counter.

Ollivander looked at the unique, glowing feather with an awed look in his eyes. He could feel a strong aura, and potent magic, swarming from the feather, but he didn't know what kind of magical creature produced this kind of feather. Otherwise, he would have experimented with the feather in wand making excessively! It looked as if the feather wasn't from this world.

Harry looked at Lucifer before pulled the Fallen down so his ear was at the same level with his lips. "You gave one of your feathers for me?" He whispered.

Lucifer looked at Harry. "I want to protect you from harm in the future, Harry. So, I think it's acceptable if I give one of my feathers as your wand core," he told the boy.

Harry smiled at the Fallen before giving him a huge hug. 'Luci is the best person ever!' Harry thought, closing his eyes against Lucifer's chest.

Ollivander looked at the holly wood in his hand and to the black feather on the counter. "Yes, I can create a wand for Mr. Potter with this feather," He told the Fallen. "When you're going to take it?"

"When it's time for Harry to go to Hogwarts," stated Lucifer, unravelling the child from his person, and plopping Dante on Harry's head. Harry squawked in shock, as the mini radiator nestled into his hair.

"Oh, come on! Why the hair!" Harry cried indigently. Lucifer just smiled indulgently.

"Come now, Harry, it's time to go."

"Okay…" Harry followed the Fallen with a wide smile (which he tried to hide, but failed spectacularly) on his face.

After the two of them disappeared from the shop, Ollivander looked back at the black feather on the counter. "It looks like a big change will come to this world." He chuckled. "I never thought his kind will appear back after two thousand years." After he said that, he went to back to start creating the good wand for Harry Potter.

OoHPSPNoO

It was 10:15 when the group had finally finished all of their tasks. After visiting the wand shop, Harry and Lucifer found Sam and Dean perched on a table in Flourish and Blott's Bookstore, piles of books surrounding the pair. Dean had a slight scowl on his face, while Sam was almost gleeful at the unfamiliar books. Lucifer noted with interest that Dean mainly had texts relating to wizarding lore, including the magical versions of the creatures they normally hunt. Sam, however, had a collection of Divination, Political textbooks and books relating to Blood and its role in the Wizarding Society. Castiel was reading History texts, presumably because he didn't pay too much attention to the Earth during his time in Heaven.

"You know, those books will be highly biased and generally false." He stated, making the trio jump. Lucifer smirked, before collecting the books and purchasing them for the group. He then teleported the book pile to his own home, under assurances that they can collect them in the future.

They then continued to other shops, including Madam Malkin's. A giggling Harry was treated to a mortified Dean being forced into fancy robes, while Sam was in hysterics on the sidelines. Until Sam was pushed onto the podium by a cackling Dean. Lucifer and Castiel, however, were fitted with matching silken robes. Gabriel decided to make his appearance during this incident, turning Dean's robes hot pink, and Sam's neon green and yellow. Irate, Dean almost leapt at the archangel, before Lucifer clicked his fingers. This returned the robes to their previous state of brown and burgundy silk robes. As punishment, however, the pair was forced to wear the garbs for the rest of day, and Gabriel's sweet collection was confiscated until Lucifer returned them.

The pouts were amazingly hilarious, and Harry couldn't help but run towards an uncomfortable Dean and hug him. Sam grinned as Dean froze in shock, before lifting the child onto his shoulders at Harry's request. Lucifer gave a small smile at this, he saw the brown threads forming between the souls of the pair, just as he saw the iron-clad dark-green strings between Sam, Dean, and surprisingly Castiel. However, Castiel's bonds were slow-forming, and weak towards the brothers, even though they were strengthening with each passing day. Sadly, he couldn't see any threads leading to him, but that was only because he couldn't see his bonds, only everyone else's.

Together, they entered Gringotts, Castiel, and Lucifer in the lead, before they were directed towards the Reading Room by a grumpy-looking goblin.

"Hey, Dean. It's you." Sam teased.

"Shut it, bitch."

"Language," Lucifer warned, inclining his head towards a comfy-looking Harry on Dean's shoulders.

Dean winced. "Sorry."

Gabriel rolled his eyes from behind all of them. He was busy noting people with something stuck up their ass. 'Potential prank victims, located.' Gabriel inwardly cackled.

When they reached the double doors with 'Reading Room 1' carved into the mahogany wood, Gabe ran up. "Oh, I got this!" He chirped before flicking his wrist.

The doors burst open.

"Damn it, Gabriel!"

OoHPSPNoO

Inside the Reading Room, McGonagall shifted slightly in her seat. She had never felt so uncomfortable, especially with the sense of unease growing in her belly. In truth, she believed Dumbledore was in the wrong when he left Harry with his muggle relatives. She staked (*cough*stalked*cough*) them out before he even arrived for crying out loud! Therefore, it wasn't a surprise when she felt some form of satisfaction when she saw that he had been rescued by a mysterious young man with pain, rage, and protectiveness gleaming from his eyes. She could feel that he would protect little Harry to the best of his ability, even from Dumbledore. She felt it in her belly.

Foreboding in her heart, she glanced at the old man as he treated himself with one of his lemon drops. Some members of the Order, no doubt they were 'requested' here by the Headmaster himself, was waiting as well for the will reading to commence. Their presence was a conundrum to the Deputy Headmistress, some of them didn't even have any kind of relationship or relation to the late Potters for their appearance to be justified!

Dumbledore, however, was locked within his own mind, as he contemplated another way to keep Harry Potter under his control. Under no circumstances could he let that strange boy take his weapon away from him, and corrupt him into a perfectly happy and stubborn young brat! Hell, _when_ this will relinquishes Harry's custody unto someone in his control, he would do everything and anything to make that man disappear completely.

A goblin entered, his usual beige and gold Gringotts grab altered slightly to showcase a pair of glistening silver hooks embroidered into the left breast, and also on the back. "Before we begin, we must inform you that a very important person will be present alongside the child of the deceased." The goblin began. "I do not want him, or his companions to be insulted. It would be detrimental to your health, and Gringotts do not wish to lose any of our gold due to human stupidity."

Confusion surfaced in Dumbledore's mind. He has never heard of someone actually earning the respect from the goblin kind. In fact, he was sure that goblins _hated_ humans with a passion, and only collaborated with wizards for their gold. His musings were cut short as the door burst open. He ignored the brunette gruff-looking man's growl when he saw who one of the men was.

"YOU?!" He snarled in surprise. "HOW CAN YOU BE HERE?!" The men only smirked back at the outraged Headmaster.

Well, some of them at least. The tallest man only spared the old man a glance and a passing smirk, as he berated another of his group. Surprisingly, the person being scolded was ignoring him as he gave an almost gleeful smirk at him. Another man, who looked somewhat similar to the tallest - 'Brothers, I think' Dumbledore mused – was too busy glaring at pretty much everything. However, Dumbledore's attention was focused on the golden-eyed man sending a deadly smirk at his person, and his weapon resting happily on the glaring man's shoulders. As if sensing his gaze, Harry snuggled further into his carrier, and the man tightened his grip on Harry's legs slightly.

"Well," His current adversary drawled. "I believe that young Harry is under my charge, hence my appearance here. In fact, I believe that he has gained a number of guardians due to myself, which is why they are here."

Dumbledore only glared in response.

OoHPSPNoO

Lucifer looked at the old wether with a cocky smirk, when he heard his enraged growl. He expected Dumbledore's presence, after all, he wanted his charge. Glancing momentarily at Castiel, he pushed a sliver of his Grace to mingle with the angels. Through the tether, he requested the seraph to protect Harry from everyone before retreating. He then met Dean's eyes and relayed the same message, before facing the wizards once more.

He knew that he shouldn't let the magic folk flock around Harry, who know where Dumbledore's henchmen lied. And he knew that under no circumstances should any members of either the Order of the Kentucky Fried Chicken, or the Death Munchers be in his charge's general vicinity. Dumbledore, however, was his most important enemy at the current moment. Through Gringotts, Lucifer learnt that the old man tried to find any and all information about him, and failed. The only thing that he should know was the Lucifer was the last member of the Morningstar House, having separated from the House of his brethren – the Guardian House. Another House – the Fabrica Angelus – also stemmed from the Guardian House, though its sole member was unknown to him. Said fabricated status was due to Gellert Grindelwald eradicated the remaining 'members' of his house before his imprisonment at Nurmengard.

The man himself stepped forward after his outburst. "Give Harry to me," He commanded. "He needs to be with us, with fellow witches and wizards."

Lucifer only raised a brow in response. "Do you think that I don't know any other magical beings? Even if I didn't, Harry is currently _my_ responsibility. So, no. I will not hand my charge over to you unless the will dictates so."

Remus Lupin, an old friend of the Potters, stood forward then. "Please, can I see him? Harry is the son of my best friends', I want to see him." The werewolf requested. Lucifer, however, was unsure whether to let him. Yes, he was one of Dumbledores lackeys, but he could sense his care and concern for his charge. In the end, the decision was made for him.

"Nope!" Gabriel chirped. "Dean-O over there would probably pop a vein!"

Actually, Dean was preoccupied with a 'debate' he was locked into with his brother. Harry was absent from his shoulders and was instead cradled delicately in the arms of Castiel. The 'debate' was spoken in sharp, hushed tones and judging by the posture and how the brothers' eyes darted to the unfamiliar people in the room, it was something involving them.

"Gabriel…" The Devil sighed.

"Why not?!" Lupin exclaimed. "I am – was - friends with his parents!"

"I would not let any of you near Harry." A gravel-like tone interjected. "It is against my brother's wishes, and you abandoned him from a young age."

"See, Luc!" Gabriel grinned. "Cassie agreed!"

"I must request for you to refrain from using that word again, brother."

"What? Cassie? Hell no!"

Lucifer sighed and pinched the rim of his nose is frustration. "Gabriel? Castiel? Shut up." They did so. "Now, let us be seated, before the reading starts. Hopefully, without interruption."

And so the Will Reading of Lord James and Lily Potter commenced. A long strip of rolled up parchment in the arms of the overseeing Goblin unfurled, and thus came the revelations.

"I, James Charlus Potter, _and I, Lily Jae Potter,_ revoke all former testamentary dispositions made by either of us and declare this to be out Last Will and Testament. If this will is being read, let it said that the Secret Keeper was Peter Pettigrew, not my sworn brother: Sirius Black. _The executioner of the Fidelius Charm was cast by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, therefore, under the circumstance of out death, he should offer all evidence to aid Sirius._

To begin, to Sirius Black, we leave you ten thousand galleons alongside a selection of treasures and scriptures from our vaults.

 _To Remus Lupin, we leave you one hundred thousand galleons. Hopefully, with these funds, you would be able to have a good life, despite the Ministry's prejudice._ We also hope that he would buy some new bloody robes…"

The reading continued for quite a while, listing names and properties endlessly. Lucifer and Castiel were remaining vigilant, both on the will reading and the others in the room. Gabriel and the two brothers, however, quickly grew bored, and began to lavish Harry with their attention, albeit quietly. Sam, of course, cast half of his mind onto the reading, wanting to learn more of the political dynamics within the Wizarding World. It wasn't until the goblin reached the matter of his ward, did Lucifer give the reader all of his attention.

" _Finally, onto our beautiful son, we wish for his guardianship to fall under a dear friend of ours, even though we drifted apart once we were targeted._ "

Dumbledore leaned forward slightly in anticipation. This was it. The moment of truth. Hopefully, the blasted Potters left the care of their brats unto him, or unto someone who his claws are thoroughly sunk into.

"The choice for guardianship is simple. We wish for Harry to go to the families which have supported my own for generations: the Morningstars and the Fabrica Angelus House. If either is unable to care for him, then his guardianship should fall to either Sirius Black – his sworn godfather, Alice Longbottom, or Amelia Bones."

"Cas, does this mean that I can stay with Luc? And that I can see you guys more?"

"I believe so."

"Yay!" Harry grinned, as he shifted slightly in Castiel's arms to give the seraph a hug, before requesting to be let down. Once on his own two feet, the young wizard ran to Lucifer and hugged his legs. The archangel chuckled lowly before leaning down to embrace the child himself. Lucifer briefly wondered just what the Fabrica Angelus House was until he saw the mischievous and victorious glint in his brother's eyes. Gabriel caught his older brothers inquiring glance and mouthed "Time Travel." with a smug smirk plastered on his face.

'Well,' The Fallen Angel blinked. 'That answers my question.'

The rest of the room was in some form of chaos. Confusion fluttered between the wizards in hushed words, and Team Free Will (as Dean sarcastically named the group after Gabriel spiked his drink one too many times in a row.) could easily sense the angered glare Dumbledore was directing towards them. Griphook then stood forward, having retreated to the side once the reading had begun.

"Lord Morningstar, if you may come to the front podium?" Gabriel, noticing that his brother was caught in Harry's vice-like grip, quickly picked him up, and began to play with him. Sam and Dean - the mother hens - ensured that Gabriel wouldn't go too far. Well, Sam mainly, Dean was too busy over-intimidating the old goat who was _still_ glaring at them. Seeing the man flinch back from Dean's enflamed stare made a smirk spread across the hunters face. Lucifer, however, joined the Goblin to sign some forms and various other types of paperwork to make Harry's guardianship official. His main aim was to be as quick as possible, he had no desire remain in one place where he was surrounded by enemies. He hesitated slightly at the section labelled 'Next of Kin'. After a moment's thought, he quickly filled out Gabriel human name, then the Winchesters. Hopefully, his trust in the humans would not be in vain.

He also didn't trust himself _not_ to murder the idiotic lot out of pure boredom and fatherly obligation.

His frustrations were sensed by Castiel, the only one to follow him to the podium. "Lucifer, are you alright?" he murmured.

"I'll be better when we leave." Lucifer quietly growled back. "But I'm fine. Do not worry for me, brother."

Finally, he had done everything that was needed of him legally, until Griphook passed him a pamphlet. "The answer doesn't have to be immediate. In fact, the best time for a certain response would be when Harry's 10." The Goblin vaguely whispered, before departing with all of the paperwork which had been signed, initialled, and ticked in all the right places.

Blinking in bemusement and curiosity, the Dark Angel scanned the cover, before his eyes widened and his body stiffened slightly. On the cover read:

' **METHODS OF ADOPTION: IS BLOOD ADOPTION RIGHT FOR YOU?** '

'B-Blood adoption?' Lucifer thought. "He's only my ward!" But, the archangel began to think about young Harry, with his messy hair and vibrant emerald eyes. However, now the question had been given, he couldn't help but imagine Harry with slightly paler skin to match his own, perhaps with tamer hair and shining golden eyes rather than the emerald he currently has. He couldn't help but think of Harry as his _son_. Hopefully, he wouldn't lose his eye colour though. He rather liked them.

"Maybe one day. Hell, he might not even want me as his father," he muttered, before pocketing the parchment. "Later," he whispered when he saw Castiel's inquiring gaze.

Swallowing the lump that had formed him in his throat, he speedily pocketed the folded parchment and walked back to their group. "Shall we go home, Harry?" he inquired to the toddler in Samuel's arms. His response was for Harry to jump out of the younger hunter's arms and run to grab one of Lucifers hands. The Fallen Angel chuckled before he gestured for the remainder of his group to following. He did have to pause momentarily at the front door, knowing that the other wizards would begin their attack once they left Goblin territory.

And, lo and behold, as soon as the bronze doors slammed shut behind them, the wizards approached.

"Harry, go to Dean and Castiel." The Fallen Angel looked down at his ward/pseudo-son. "I have some pests to deal with. Also, do not interfere brothers, Winchesters. Protect my ward. I can deal with this."

With Harry protected, Lucifer took the liberty to assess the hostile magical humans, led by that insipid bumblebee. He raised a brow when he saw that most had their wands out, directed primarily towards him, though some were pointing towards his ward and guardians. The Dark Angel took a few steps forward, ensuring that their focus would remain on him, and only him.

"What can I do you for, gentlemen?" he sarcastically drawled. Dumbledore's eyes flickered towards Harry before fury flashed within his pale blue eyes when the gold-eyed man adjusted his stance to hide the young toddler.

"I want to thank you for taking care of our dear Harry," Dumbledore began, his tone laced with self-importance and arrogance. "But, I think that it's time for him to return to us. He will be in good hands with one of his parent's friends."

Lucifer arched a brow in incredulous humour. "Really? I know everything about you Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, brother of Aberforth and Ariana Dumbledore, and son of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, and you know nothing of me. What makes you think that he isn't already in good hands?" He purred mockingly at the shocked – and was that horror in his eyes? – wizard. "So, I'm sorry. He is under my protection, and even if I fall, I have contingency plans to ensure that my ward will be happy."

"But he needs t –"

"No. He. Doesn't. One of my brothers has magical folk within one of many circles, so there is no need to fear for his lack of magical learning."

Dumbledore inwardly seethed. He needed Harry under his control! He couldn't let these men take him away! Therefore, he began the movements for the Paralysation Curse, only before he managed to even twitch his wand, the sound of Apparition filled his ears.

Only it wasn't Apparition.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts watched in horror as the Elder Wand in his hands snapped under the force from a bullet, before said bullet whizzed passed to slam into one of the surrounding walls. Slowly, he turned to the source of the bullet.

Dean Winchester stood, the gun in his hands was steady as he directed it towards the magical group, thin rivulets of smoke floating from the barrel.

Gabriel cackled in the background, while Harry was tucked behind the tallest Muggle when the gunshot was heard. The last Morningstar merely raised a brow at the brunette hunter, before the smooth baritone of his voice cut through the silence. "Thank you, Dean. Now, before you were about the curse me, let me leave you with this." Shadows grew from the young man, casting a terrifying image as the archangel stalked forwards like a wolf. He leaned downwards into Dumbledore's personal space, their noses almost touching. "Do you really think that I don't know what you want to do with my charge? I know that you want to turn him into a weapon for your so called Greater Good. I know that you want to break him. That is something that I will not allow, and something that I will _never_ let happen, not only because it is against my wishes, but also those of his parents." Lucifer snarled in barely-contained fury. "So with all due respect, Dumbledore. Fuck off."

"Impedimenta!" One of the wizards with horrendously greasy hair yelled, only for it to spark out of existence when Castiel waved one of his hands. Gabriel then snapped his fingers, freezing the assailants in their place. The wizarding party stared fearfully at the now intimidating and alarming group.

Lucifer couldn't help but cackle before scoffing at the idiotic group. "Do you really think that you can hurt any of us with your pitiful excuse of magic. We are so much more powerful than all of you put together, and you fools are so arrogant, you still haven't realised that maybe you should stop flogging the dead damn horse!" The Devil's cackles increased in volume and hysteria. Gabriel covered Harry's ears and eyes, and the brothers fingered their holstered guns, as Lucifer whispered. "But, if you really want to hurt someone…"

His shadows lengthened and warped in size to reveal a snarling hound with three heads, drool dripping from its gaping mouth. The werewolf in its vicinity couldn't help but flinch back from the overwhelming sense of _dangerpreyrunAlpharunsubmitRunRUN_ filled him.

"Lucifer," called Castiel, making the Fallen looked at him. "Are you really going to release your Cerberus here?" he asked. Lucifer didn't answer the question for a minute before shaking his head.

"Of course not, especially in this kind of place," he told the Seraph. "There are still some innocents here." And with that, he pulled his hound back into his shadow.

"D-Dark creature." stuttered the normally infallible Headmaster, staring into Lucifer's chipped, cold eyes.

The Fallen Angel rolled his eyes in annoyance. Yes, he was an Angel who has Fallen from Grace, that doesn't mean that he is dark, or evil. His past actions made him such, but he's changed now! But that still didn't mean that he had to be killed immediately! Hatred bubbled within him, the bigotry the British Wizarding World was steeped in made him cringe in revulsion. Not being completely human didn't mean that they were sub-par, or second class citizens. It wasn't a surprise that the majority on the side of the so-called Dark Lord were composed of magical creatures. They probably were treated with so much hatred, that hatred festered within them, but above all else, they wanted to be treated like the 'normal' wizarding folk.

Behind him, he heard a pair of scoffs. "So what!" Sam argued. "At least he's trusted by Harry's parents, unlike any of you! It said so in their will!"

"He doesn't have any right!" One of Dumbledore's allies contested.

"And what gives you the right!" The youngest Winchester replied.

"He's Dark!"

"That doesn't mean he's evil!"

"Yes, it does."

Dark laughter cut through their argument. "No. It doesn't. Trust me. Me and my brother hunt those evil sons of bitches down and end them. You know, those who kill people!" Dean interrupted. "Hell, one day, I might have joined you, but he is good."

Grinning, Gabriel sarcastically commented. "Aw, Dean-o! Didn't know you cared so much."

"Him. Not so much." The elder hunter smirked.

"Hey!"

Lucifer raised a brow towards the bickering pair. "Ignoring them, your argument is invalid. I have not used any form of magic on the Potters any time during their lives, and it is obvious that Harry is entrusted to me. So kindly back off. In fact, ask your pet werewolf – Stop it, Dean. Magical werewolves are different, read your damned books. – if he sensed any."

Eyes moved towards the lone werewolf, causing him to flush slightly under the sudden attention shift. "H-he's right. The only spell I could sense from them was the Fidelius."

Smug, the archangel smirked in victory. "Now, we are going. If you dare try and stop us, then you will feel my wrath, but not before I let my brothers and my ward's protectors have their go."

After Lucifer bid the elderly wizard his 'polite' farewell, and Team Free Will retreated from the Alley, Dumbledore did nothing but watch silently with narrowed eyes. 'Yes,' He thought to himself. 'I need to take my weapon back. After all, he is to be our saviour and martyr.'

OoHPSPNoO

Back up above, Raphael was on a rampage. "What do you mean that Zachariah is dead!?" he seethed at one of his subordinates.

Said angel could only link his drying lips in fear before replying "It is as we reported. He was killed by an angelic blade."

"Then who does the blade belong to?"

The angel hesitated. He wasn't sure how to break the news to the normally emotionless Archangel, but he also didn't want to lose his life.

"Who?" The Archangel repeated.

"Lucifer." The unknown angel gasped. "It was Lucifer who killed Zachariah. We don't know why, all we know was that he didn't like it when Zachariah ordered him to start the apocalypse."

Raphael paused, processing the new information. "What? Why?"

"Lucifer seemed to be compliant when Zachariah met with him, but he mentioned some child. The, it was like Lucifer flipped! Next thing I know, Zachariah was dead, and Lucifer banished us away."

Now, the Archangel had to pause in thought. He quickly banished the lower angel and began to plot. Why did Lucifer kill Zachariah? Was it because he commanded him to start the apocalypse, or was it because of that child? He needed to investigate. But, perhaps he should pay the Fallen a visit. And maybe the Michael Sword and the Abomination deserves a visit as well.

OoHPSPNoO

After their lively visit to Diagon Alley, Lucifer transported the group to his home. Gabriel departed – "I have some pranks to plan, and idiots to traumatize!" he sang as his explanation - after bidding the tiring wizard a fond goodnight, leaving the two Winchesters and their angel behind. Harry was currently shaking in Lucifer's arms, babbling in both fear and fatigue.

"L-Luc! Please don't let him take me! He's so dark and h-his aura is so wrong. It's warped, and twisted, and _so_ scary." Harry cried. Lucifer could do nothing but tighten the grip he had on his ward, and muttering concerned reassurances.

"He won't. I won't let him Harry. You are _my_ charge, and I promise to do everything I can to protect you. Just sleep, okay? Everything will be better by morning…"

"P-promise?"

"I swear on my Grace."

"O-okay…" Harry murmured, before pressing his lips to his guardian's cheek, then shrugging out of his pseudo-fathers grasp. He then moved towards the three who were silently watching in both worry and social awkwardness. First, Harry hugged Castiel, telling him goodnight, before repeating himself to Sam. To Dean, however, he lifted his hands up in the universal sign of 'I want to be picked up. After Dean happily compiled, the young wizard did his best to hug the older man's chest and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Giggling lightly at the Winchesters flummoxed expression, Harry slipped out of his hold and ran to his room.

"I'll say goodnight to you after the others leave," Lucifer called after the departing child.

"Okay!"

The Fallen Angel sighed slightly as his light left him, before turning to Winchesters. "I hope that you learnt enough to keep you satisfied. Especially with the books I've given you."

As if Lucifer's words were the needle, Dean suddenly burst like a metaphorical balloon, emotions spewing from him.

"What the actual hell! Another fucking world I can deal with, but who the hell was that douchebag after Harry?" Dean roared.

The Devil snorted in surprise. "Hm, it seems that I was right. You are his Protector."

"What?"

"Each soul is created with bonds and instinctively embrace compatible souls. Beings of my calibre can see souls and their bonds. For example, you, Sam and Castiel have green familial bonds between you. There are brown tethers between the souls of you and Harry. I have a text somewhere relating to this actually" He replied, trailing off into a contemplative murmur. Uncaring for his dumbfounded guests, he turned towards his library. Once we managed to locate the mentioned book, he didn't hesitate to hand it to Sam. "I believe that it should be an interesting read. With training, your psychic abilities could give you the ability to see souls."

Dean stiffened at the mention of this. "What? The abilities the _demon blood_ gave him! The blood the Yellow-Eyed Demon fucking fed him when we were kids!" he growled, failing to see Sam's wince at the reminder of his addiction.

"Azazel was acting on what his desires were. The blood merely enhanced what was already there. The Campbell family were a family of formidable hunters, while the Winchester family used to be afflicted with the Men of Letters before they were wiped out by one of the Knights of Hell. I wouldn't be surprised of something they messed about with led to Sam being born with latent psychic abilities." Lucifer explained, sighing when the boys exclaimed gasps of shock on the revelations about their family.

He realised that he would be playing Q&A with the boys, plus Castiel, for a long while. And so, the four descended into a conversation/interrogation. The three guests spat out questions after questions in rapid-fire at the poor Archangel, and this continued as the sun fell to rest, leaving the ethereal moon to take its place instead.

Until they heard tiny feet rapidly thundered down the stairs towards them.

Harry, clad in his pyjamas and a thin sheen of sweat, burst into the room, startling the four. "Luc! Someone's coming! It's so bright and scary!" He sobbed as he crashed into Lucifer. "I feel like I'm burning! Please make it stop!"

Before the four could even bat an eyelid, a bright light and flapping wings filled the room. The Fallen Angel instinctively covered his charge's eyes, as the angel began to take human form. The intruding angel glared at the Dark Prince before his eyes strayed to the child in his arms. He scoffed lowly at the most recent deceit his brother had pulled, before flicking his wrist.

No-one was able to react when Harry was pulled out of Lucifer's comforting embrace and flung into the wall. The child hit the brick with a heavy crack, before slumping heavily to the ground. The child could only curl into himself in pain, whimpering. The only thing heard was his Lucifer's – no, his _father's_ – scream full of rage and fear.

"RAPHAEL!"

* * *

 **Heh heh heh. As you can see, shit is about to go down! And yes, I'm basically turning Harry into a human supernatural detector. The reason will be explained, but bonus points for whoever figures it out before then! Also, it is obvious which of the poll has won! Most people wanted Lucifer to adopt Harry, so this is being done. I just need to recount who wanted the blood adoption route rather than the normal adoption...**

 **Anyway, I'M BACK BITCHES! And no, guest reviewer, I am not dead. *wave* And as usual, prepare for the usual grovelling coming from a writer who hasn't updated in forever.**

 **1) Exams and A-levels are a bitch, and I want them to fall off a cliff, into a rocky cavern, only to slowly die painfully from blood loss and broken bones.**

 **2) I've discovered a webcomic called 'Looking For Group'. It is AMAZING!**

 **3) I am very good at procrastinating**

 **4) I have recently become obsessed with a game called Bloodborne, and also the new Star Trek movies.**

 **5) A lot of personal stuff has happened. Due to some of this, I will be AWOL for a couple of week's minimum, because I have to go into surgery on Friday. Yay! (For the nosy ones wondering why I need surgery, basically, something is growing inside me – non-lethal thankfully – and it needs to GTFO.)**

 **6) I'm getting a new DS to play the living hell out of Zelda, Pokemon, and Monster Hunter after my previous one kicked the bucket.**

 **Now that's over with! Please R &R, especially review! Seriously, critique me as harshly as you want. Just don't flame me. All flames will be used to help me bake cake and fudge. **

**Thank you for everyone who has dealt with and remained so patient with me! And thank you for all of the favourites, follows, and reviews. I seriously have no words, and it brings a happy tear to my eye. I mean seriously, look at the current stats!**

 **266 reviews, 1,499 follows, 1,026 favs, 19 communities, and** _ **69,079 views**_ **! What! This is possibly my most popular fanfic ever!**

 **Anyway, before I go, I would like to shout-out towards my lovely beta for the previous six chapters –** **TheCauldron** **. Be sure to give her some love, her fanfictions are amazing, and I love them! Sadly, due to her busy lifestyle, she won't be able to continue, but with the critique she gave me for the previous chapters, I believe that I would be able to continue without one for the time being. If this problem resurfaces, then I will ask if anyone would be willing to put up with me. (I also installed this little thing called Grammarly which is pretty awesome, and sometimes catches the mistakes I miss.)**

 **Anyway, I'll see you next chapter whenever that may be!  
Ja ne!  
Deanna Saber**

* * *

 **Timeline  
** **(P.S. This bit is mainly to help me out with continuity, but it may help you out as well)**

 **(Date – Chapter)**

 **Unknown – Chapter 1 & 2  
13/14** **th** **May 2009 – Chapter 3  
14** **th** **May 2009 – Chapter 4 & 5  
17** **th** **May 2009 – Chapter 6  
20** **th** **May 2009 – Chapter 7  
**


	9. CHRISTMAS ONE SHOT

**Evil Angel  
** Christmas One-shot

 _Pairings: Castiel/Lucifer, Dean/OC, Sam/OC, hinted Gabriel/Balthazar, Charlie/OC_

* * *

Rain was pattering against the window pane as a handsome young man sat next to a bed decorated with hues of green. A small lump was in the centre, a young boy with vibrant eyes blinked open. Emerald eyes blurred with sleep tried to focus on his visitor, before brightening with recognition.

"Dad?" he whispered, his soft voice still hoarse with exhaustion.

The man smiled at the child. "Sorry Harry, I did not know that you were sleeping."

"S'okay." Harry murmured. "What time is it?"

"Currently, it's eight in the evening. All the excitement from your presents really tired you out."

Harry pouted and whined out "Can I go back to sleep?"

His father couldn't help but smirk at the indignant look on his son's face, though his eyes showed a slight hint of insecurity. "Well, I thought that the human tradition of Christmas - though why one would celebrate the birth of my youngest brother (he is quite insufferable) is beyond me - was to celebrate their family. Guess who's downstairs."

At the very mention of Christmas, it seemed that Harry regained all of his energy, and quickly darted out of bed, much to his father's glee.

"Papa!" the boy shouted in happiness, as he shrugged his dressing gown on before disappearing downstairs. His father blinked, before descending into chuckles as he heard Harry exclaim "Auntie! Uncle!".

He began to move when he saw something stir in the corner. It was one of their pets, a hellhound named Bael, and she was happy to stay where she was, sleeping. The hound had become lazy with age, though her protective streak had increased alongside it. The man snorted in humour before he followed his son downstairs.

* * *

Lucifer was happy. Millennia he had spent in Hell, caged for what seemed to be an eternity. He could still feel the burning as the demonic Hellfire as it corroded and corrupted his angelic Grace, forming his own unique power amongst his peers. Never before had he thought that he would be at peace, but against all odds, forgiveness was gifted unto him by his Father, in the form of the child he had adopted from his abusive family. A few years had passed since he met the child and his son had recovered from his past, but not without scars. But that's fine. Scars heal with time, and who better to treat them than others who bear scars of their own.

With a smile on his face, he watched his family and friends (and the occasional ally) greet each other as he leaned on the door frame. Men and women were happily conversing and greeting his son, she was giving him some wrapped gifts, though, for some, it was evident that the givers wrapping skills were not as refined as the rest.

Upon noticing that the poor boy was getting overwhelmed with gifts, he was about to intervene when two beat him to the punch.

"Uncle Gabe! Uncle Dean!"

Gabriel, one of his favourite brothers (not that he'd ever tell him that), swooped in to grab all of the overflowing presents from Harry's arms as Dean effortlessly lifted the boy in his arms and tickled his stomach. Harry's squeals of glee were like a drug to Lucifer. It invigorated him, filled him with a sense of purpose. He knew that we would, and had, done anything and everything to keep that smile on Harry's face, and the happiness in his laugh.

Lucifer watched as Gabriel placed the extra gifts underneath his expensive tree. Well, it was a gift from Dean's significant other, but semantics. But Lucifer s attention was drawn back to his son when he heard him gasp.

"Papa!" he squealed as he bombarded into his other father. Castiel gave a small smile as he curled one of his arms around Harry's small frame.

"Hello Harry." he said as he bent his head down to see his sons slightly curly hair.

Their moment was sadly Interrupted by the door bell ringing and said door bursting open.

"Chloe!" Dean groaned from the background.

The pixie-haired women scoffed, before giving a grin towards the brunette man. "Oh hush brother-in-law. I could have done worse."

Dean sighed, before giving a begrudging nod. "Sadly, we all know that's true."

"Damn straight!" Chloe sauntered over to Sam before she draped herself over him while placing her lips onto his. "Hello, luv."

"Hey."

"Ugh, too much touchy feely stuff. It's Christmas!" Balthazar groaned. "Family, not love, so buzz off and let's eat." The angel shooed them off, earning a blown raspberry from Chloe and a giggle from Harry.

"Hi, Uncle Balthy." Harry waved. The angel responded by ruffling his hair with a smirk.

"Oh, I should have invited Gluttony then. Oh, wait..." A British voice dwarled from the corner.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Dean growled in anger, while Lucifer prowled towards the shadowed figure.

"Remember, Crowley. The only reason why you are here is because for some reason Harry likes you. One move out of line, and I'm sure that there's a queue waiting to deal with you. Understand?"

The demon responded by sarcastically raising his glass of whiskey.

Dean was ready to protest, but his words were lost as Chris gave him another kiss. Sam couldn't help but laugh as Dean's anger faded away into love for the petite women in his arms.

Giving a chuckle at his loved ones, he moved next to Castiel, before raising his voice. "Dinner, anyone?"

* * *

There was nothing but mayhem as everyone tucked into their food. Charlie and her current girlfriend Elena were nerding out and making so many references left, right and centre as they ate. Balthazar and Gabriel were arguing, though no one would be surprised if they disappeared upstairs after dinner had finished. Harry was curled up against Castiel, who in turn was curled against Lucifer. The Prince of Darkness just had a look on his face that exclaimed delight and contentedness. Sam and Dean were bickering and swooning over the food while Chloe and Dean's partner Lucille were too busy glaring at each other and twirling their knives threateningly. Until their respective partners gave them a look. Crowley was watching, hoping to find something to exploit in the future.

As the dinner continued and eventually finished, and the people became slow and sluggish from the food and alcohol they consumed, the tension melted to warmth. Harry became quiet and unresponsive as sleep began to claim his mind, while nestled in Lucifers arms. Charlie and Elena were educating Lucille and Chloe about all things non-magical, as they were raised in magical households. Everyone else was crowded around each other, planning their attack on the next big bad, Castiel having promised to fill Lucifer in while he put their child to bed, and the Winchester Boys were to inform the girls as well.

Lucifer was also feeling his mind slow down from exhaustion, as he walked upstairs to Harry's room. Once they reached the room, Lucifer didn't hesitate to put Harry into his bed and tuck his covers around him. But when Lucifer tried to leave, he found he couldn't. Harry's hand was curled into his shirt, and refused to let go.

"Dad, please can I have a story? A Christmas story!" he asked.

The father couldn't help but smile as he gestured for the boy to move over slightly. He then joined his son in his bed, though Lucifer was above the covers instead. He draped his arm and Harry, as the boy snuggled into his side and used him as a pillow

"I don't know a Christmas story, but I remember helping someone with their Christmas poem in their sleep." he began, amusement shining in his eyes as Harry's emerald eyes glowed in awe. "Well, for a price of course," he smirked before he leaned back.

 _"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_  
 _Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._  
 _The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_  
 _In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there._

 _The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_  
 _While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads._  
 _And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
_ _Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap._

 _When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_  
 _I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter._  
 _Away to the window I flew like a flash,_  
 _Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

 _The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow_  
 _Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below._  
 _When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,_  
 _But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer._

 _With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_  
 _I knew in a moment it must be St Nick._  
 _More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_  
 _And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!_

 _"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!_  
 _On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen!_  
 _To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
_ _Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!" "_

Lucifer paused as he noticed a soft snore in the room, and saw Harry. His eyes were closed, and his breathing had deepened and became steady. However, not wanting to leave, too comfy and warm to care that he was the host for his family's Christmas get-together and that his vision was blurring, he continued.

 _"As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_  
 _When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky._  
 _So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,_  
 _With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too._

 _And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof_  
 _The prancing and pawing of each little hoof._  
 _As I drew in my head, and was turning around,_  
 _Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound._

 _He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,_  
 _And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot._  
 _A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,_  
 _And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack._

 _His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!_  
 _His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_  
 _His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_  
 _And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow._

 _The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_  
 _And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath._  
 _He had a broad face and a little round belly,_  
 _That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!_

 _He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,_  
 _And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!_  
 _A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,_  
 _Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread._

 _He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_  
 _And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk._  
 _And laying his finger aside of his nose,_  
 _And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!_

 _He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_  
 _And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._  
 _But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight  
_ _"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"?"_

Lucifer yawned as he uttered the last syllables, his eyes were heavy and drooping. He gave into the urge to close his eyes and promptly fell asleep with his son.

Little did he know, he had an audience. A shadowed claw reached out from under the bed, and brushed aside a few wayward strands of hair from Harry's face, before retreating. Just before the door opened and Castiel entered.

* * *

 **HELLO ALL! Now, I know that I've disappeared off the face of the Earth... Again. But ah well. Life has got in the way, and I simply haven't had the time. With the poem stanzas, a weird thing happened with the formatting, but I can't figure out how to fix it. But I'm doing all of this on my phone. I'll fine tune it later when I can get on my computer, but hopefully, this is somewhat decent and I wanted to get something out there.**

 **So I hope you like this at least and see you guys whenever I update next. Please do read and review, though!**

 **This has been edited, though! As of today (Boxing Day, aka 26/12/** **2016), i have move the oneshot to sa separate story. However, i will be keeping it on the original story for a few days, so yeah. Bye!**

 **~ Deanna Saber.**


	10. Update on fricking everything

**Quicktime Update on my life and its impact on my fics. (Plus, a little review reply to someone)**

Okay, to summarise my fanfictions currently, I have:  
 **A Smothered Flame Reborn  
Behind These Emerald Eyes  
Blank Pages  
The Magic of Time  
Evil Angel**

NONE of these are abandoned. In fact, I am working on a rewrite on **Blank Pages** , and planning out the next few chapters of both **Behind These Emerald Eyes** and **Evil Angel**. **The Magic of Time** is on _Hiatus_ until further notice for reasons I will delve into in the next couple of paragraphs. **A Smothered Flame Reborn** is dying a slow death, and I might just rewrite it as I only have a chapter up anyway.

As for why updating is taking a very long time can be summarised in one sentence. School is a BITCH! (You can tell how pissed I am considering I haven't even bothered to censor the swear, even though I don't plan on censoring anymore because too much effort.)

Okay, this year of A-levels has kicked me so hard in the behind. I started the year learning Maths, Computing, and English Literature and Language. The diversity is because I can't make up my mind on what I'm good at and what I like. Two or three months in, I'm learning Food Technology, Psychology and English. Long story short, my school fucked up because they can't talk to each other about things like timetables and possibilities. I was going to switch Maths to Food Tech because fuck Maths and its difficulty. Turns out I couldn't, because timetables didn't allow it. (I think I should mention that I go to a collage/college/ohwhocares-based in a school, so things like timetables still apply to me). But, I hadn't turned up to Maths lessons for like 3 weeks, I was permanently out. In the end, I have to learn the two years of Psych in a year (yay…), and do the second year of Food Tech (kill me…), with English (which isn't so bad).

Now, I have a lot of work to do to get a decent grade in June/August, so I'm putting _all_ of my time and effort into my studies until this trainwreck has been cleared up. This also means that I have no time to rewatch season 3 of Doctor Who for **The Magic of Time**.

Sorry, but that's how things have turned out. Anyway, I won't be surprised if I lose followers, or get some hate about this, but meh. See you guys whenever I next update, and I hope that the love my fics get will continue when I do update.

~ Deanna Saber

* * *

 _However, speaking of hate… (ignore all of the following if you don't read Evil Angel)_

* * *

I GOT MY FIRST FLAME GUYS! ? I AM SO HAPPY! You see, I think that you're given a flame when someone is A) threatened, B) bored, C) somehow gets off on it, D) a dick, or E) some combination of the above. I.e. someone actually cared enough to take precious time out of their lives to read Evil Angel _and_ review it. I'm honoured.

HOWEVER, if you are to flame me, please, please tone down the self-righteousness, because that just makes me hate you on principle. Anyway, I'm sure that some of you are curious on what this review is. So, by a guest aptly named 'wtf', a sentiment that he (or she) had while writing this an I had when reading it, here is the review.

 _"_ _Yea no NamikazeKamui's verion_ _of this story is soooo_ _much better. Like your content is fine but your AN are_ _all over the place (why is everything bolded?) and the fact that ypu_ _fucked with the ships is_ _frustrating (dean/jo is gross). Ams_ _in the next chapter, wtf is with all the OCs?"_

Aside from the obvious grammatical and spelling errors, I am here to answer your questions as o had no other means of contacting you. I actually don't mind if you like my predecessor's version of the story. However, Evil Angel is _not_ Dark Angel. Think of Dark Angel as the frame for the picture. I can choose what I want the picture to be, which is what Evil Angel has become... if that makes sense. As for " _Why is everything bolded?"_ and about my AN, the only thing that is 'bolded' is the AN's which are at the beginning and end. It makes it easier to separate the other stuff to the actual content. Other writers do it, so meh. As for the ships, they can change. I probably forgot to mention this, but as long as it hasn't turned up in the actual story, it can change. (Seriously, if you don't like a ship, tell me and I'll see if I can change it. The only ship that will not change is Castiel/Lucifer.). I have nothing to say about the Dean/Jo opinion. That's your opinion, there's no reason for me to be a bitch about your opinion when I have my own which another may disagree with. And for the ' _next chapter_ ', (Seriously, what the hell is ' _Ams_ '? And? As? …Arms?) I presume you mean the Christmas chapter. I probably forgot to mention that the two are completely separate, a possible future so to speak. If I wanted to, I could make it compliant with the main plot for my story, but at the same time, I could not do that. It depends.

Anyway, I'm done. I would quickly add that I'm not trying to bait people to hate on me. I just killed two birds with one stone. Despite how the questions were posed, there were some viable questions there, so I am giving an answer heavily laced with my sass and sarcasm. So yeah.

Now, this is a proper sign off,  
See ya,  
Deanna Saber


End file.
